The Descendant of Revan, Episode II
by Goku Revan
Summary: Summary in first chapter of Part I. This story will cover season 2. Updates at random.
1. A short Vacation on Naboo

**The first chapter of Part II, the first three chapters will tie in together. It takes place a few days after Storm Over Ryloth.**

 _Ryloth has been freed! With that being finished Revan and his friends are now back on Coruscant for some well deserved rest and relaxation. Revan plans to spend his time off on Naboo, take in the sights, relax and not worry about anything Jedi related all by himself. Or so he thinks..._

"Are you sure I have the next few days off? I mean just a few days ago, I was in trouble for well... you know." Revan said, sounding skeptical. "Anakin told me you were troubled by something and you admitted your not even sure what it is. This might help clear your mind. Remember your teachings, meditate, control your emotions and you will have your answer." Obi-Wan said, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly before walking out of his padawan's room. _'Maybe he's right. I guess I could go to Naboo.'_ he thought before packing up some extra clothes and making sure he had enough credits then walked out of his room and made his way through the temple's hallways. _'Perhaps I should say goodbye to Ahsoka first.'_ he thought, stopping to sense were she was. After picking her Force-signature up he made his way to the archives. Entering through the door he waved to Jocasta before spotting Ahsoka reading something.

"Hey there." he said, startled she jumped out of her seat and spun around with her lightsaber in hand. "Revan! You startled me. You have really gotta stop hiding your Force-signature." she said before relaxing and putting her saber back on her belt. "Funny enough that's how me and Master Ti met. Even took her lightsaber out" he replied chuckling a bit. Ahsoka just glared at him a bit while before composing herself. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were still in trouble?", "I was, but for some reason Obi-Wan gave me a few days off." he replied, deciding not to tell her the whole reason. "Oh. So where do you plan on going?" she asked, leaning back against the desk. "I'm gonna head to Naboo. It was pretty nice there, minus the whole virus part." he replied. "Well in that case, see you when you get back." she said, hugging him briefly before going back to what she was doing. "Er… Okay." he said, curious but also happy about the sudden hug before walking back to the door.

He decided to finally head outside after making his way down the steps he broke off into a run, heading towards the nearest spaceport. Hoping their was still an open spot on a shuttle to Naboo. _'Yes! Made it!'_ he thought relieved as he ran into the port. "One trip to Naboo." he said to the droid as he stopped. Credits, sir." it replied, Revan handed it a credit chip and the droid scanned it before handing it back to him. "Have a nice trip, sir." the droid said before it allowed him through. Revan walked into the shuttle and put his bag on the shelf above him before sitting in the window seat. _'Hopefully something interesting will happen. I want it to be relaxing not boring.'_ he thought before folding his arms behind his head and falling asleep.

"Hey, pal. Wake up, we've landed." the passenger beside him said, shaking him awake. Thanks, man." he replied groggily, rubbing eyes before standing and stretching. Revan grabbed his bag and opened it up, making sure no one took his lightsaber. _'Good thing it's still here, Obi-Wan would've killed me if I lost it.'_ he thought mentally sighing before exiting the shuttle. _'Crap, I_ _didn't even think about where I was going to stay.'_ he thought, placing a hand on his mouth starting to worry as he looked around Theed before deciding to head off and find a place to stay. _'This looks like a good place.'_ he thought walking into a hotel that further away from the palace.

Revan walked up to the front desk receptionist. "Excuse me, I'd like to rent a room for the next three days. Jedi business." he said, lying at the end and backing up a bit so she could see his lightsaber. He didn't want to lie but had a feeling they might not let a normal teenager stay here by himself for so long. "Oh, Jedi business? Are you with the other one that showed up yesterday?" she asked. _'Other one?'_ he thought, wondering before quickly replying, "Yes. Yes I am.", "Alright then. You'll want to head up to the top floor and find the double doors at the end, as for your roommate she already left." she said before giving him the keypad code. Revan looked at the code as he walked to the lift. _'She? I know quite a few female Jedi so hopefully it's someone I know. I'll have to make sure to offer help pay for the room.'_ he thought reaching the top floor then walked to the door before opening it.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, seeing how big the room was. _'This place is huge! Definitely the penthouse suite.'_ he thought in awe as he walked into the room and looked around before stepping onto the balcony. "Has quite a view though." he mumbled to himself, leaning against the railing and looking at the near endless meadow. After going back in he looked around for the bedrooms and soon found it, only to discover one bed. _'I guess I could sleep on_ _the couch for the next three days.'_ he thought, exiting the bedroom and going over to sit on the couch.

It wasn't long before he heard the doors opening. Revan shot up and dived behind one of them with his lightsaber in hand. He waited for the person to take a few steps in before jumping out and holding the end of the hilt towards them. "Barriss!" he realized surprised, putting his saber away. "Revan? What are you doing here?" she asked equally surprised. "I've got the next three days off, so I thought I'd spend them here." he replied. "Well it's good to see you, but why are you in this room?", "About that… I kind of lied to the receptionist about being here on 'Jedi business', so she assumed that I must be here with you." he said nervously, she blushed a bit before replying, "I kind of lied as well… about it being 'Jedi business'." she admitted. "Well if your alright with me staying here, I'll help pay for the room and sleep on the couch. Deal?" he asked. "Deal." she agreed smiling.

When the sun started to set, Revan and Barris decided to head out for supper and catch up. "Wait so you actually piloted a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer with the Force toward a Separatist command station?" she asked impressed. "Yep." he replied simply while smirking. "Wow… Impressive." she said, smiling softly before going back to her food. Revan couldn't understand why his heart skipped a beat from seeing her smile but decided to ignore it for now. "By the way, sorry for almost attacking you." he apologized after a minute of silence. "It's all right. You were just being safe, we Jedi should always be prepared after all." she replied reassuringly. "Yeah, your right." he said drifting off a bit. _'If it were someone I didn't know I probably_ _would've cut their head off.'_ he thought staring off. After finishing up, but not before Revan insisted he be the one to pay, they headed back to the hotel and made it up to they're room. "Did you want the bed instead?" she offered. Revan shook his head while smirking before replying, "Nah. You take the bed, Barriss. I'll be fine." she looked like she wanted to say something. "Well… Goodnight." she said instead before heading to her room. "Night…" he replied quietly before falling asleep.

 **First chapter of this story is done. I know it was short but that's how the chapters I create will usually be. I'll start working on the next chapter** **immediately.**


	2. A New Love

**Sorry it took me a month to update, I got** **side-tracked by a couple of things.**

Revan woke up at the smell of food and rubbed his eyes before throwing the blanket off him and getting up. _'Barriss must be cooking breakfast.'_ he realized, yawning and stretching. Revan folded the blanket then placed on top of his pillow before sitting back down and grabbing his clothes to get dressed. After slipping his gloves on he walked into the kitchen and saw Barriss placing food on two plates. "Well it looks edible." he said, looking at the food. Barriss was thankful she had placed the pan back on counter before he spoke otherwise it would've clattered against the floor when he scared her.

Barriss gave him a small glare. "I wish you wouldn't hide your Force-signature like that. You could've made me drop our food if I was still holding it." Revan smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry. It just comes so naturally, sometimes I don't even realize i'm hiding it." He and Barriss sat in their chairs and started eating. "So, what were you planning on doing here?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. He swallowed before replying, "I was thinking about checking out the Lake Country. Anakin said it's a nice place to visit.", "Mind if I join you?" she asked, hoping he'd let her. Course not. It'd be nice to have some company." he admitted smiling.

After they were done eating they put their plates and silverware in the sink before Barriss went to grab her saber from her room while Revan grabbed his saber from underneath his pillow. _'Last thing I want to do is forget this.'_ he thought, just as Barriss walked into the room holding a picnic basket. "I figured we could have lunch out there." she said, smiling. Revan mirrored it and replied, "Good idea. It's almost nine now and it'll take two hours to get there, assuming we can convince Typho to let us borrow one of their V-19's." Barriss nodded and they made their way out of the suite, down to the lobby and outside.

The two padawans made their way towards the palace and after about thirty minutes reached the entrance. "Excuse me, could you tell us where Captain Typho is?" Revan asked one of the guards. "He's currently in the throne room with the Queen and Governor." he replied. "Could you show us?" Barriss asked, the guard gave them directions and the two continued making their way through the palace. Ten minutes later they finally made it to the throne room's door. _'Wait… Do we knock? Just go in? Or wait for someone to exit?'_ Revan thought to himself, unsure of what to do. "Perhaps knocking. After all it's the right thing to do before entering through a door with people on the other side." Barriss suggested, noticing his confusion. Revan nodded in agreement before raising his hand and knocking.

A few seconds later a guard opened one half of the double doors and looked at them, wondering why two teenagers were standing outside the throne room. "We're here to see Captain Typho." Revan said seeing the man's confused look, upon noticing the lightsabers he let them in. Once they entered the throne room, the Queen, Governor and Captain stopped talking when they noticed the two Jedi. "We will continue this discussion later." the Queen told the other two before smiling at the Jedi and walking forward. They bowed to her as she stopped in front of them. "To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing our Jedi friends?" she asked. "Well, Your Majesty. We were hoping to borrow one of your V-19's for the day." Revan replied, deciding to ask her and be truthful. "Done. The captain will show you to the lower hanger so that you may take one of the speeders." she replied before walking off. Typho gestured for them to follow.

When they reached the hanger Revan and Barriss climbed into one of the speeders. "Try not to crash it." Typho said to Revan. "Relax. Anakin has taught me quite a bit about piloting, plus i've participated in a few dogfights." Revan reassured, smirking before turning the speeder on and taking off. While Revan was flying the speeder and making sure to avoid hitting any shaak. He and Barriss chatted along the way, stopping twice to stretch from sitting for so long. Around thirty minutes after their last break they finally made it to the Lake Country, after landing the speeder the padawans got out and started setting up their picnic. Once the blanket was set, Barriss grabbed the basket and placed it on the blanket before sitting down to open it.

Revan relaxed on the blanket, while placing his hands behind him to sit up and watched Barriss take out some food and drinks. Barriss smiled as she handed him a BLT. "Alright! My favourite!" he exclaimed happily before taking a bite out of it. Barriss then grabbed a sandwich for herself while they chatted and after finishing their food they laid down on the blanket. "So, what was it like to fight Dooku's assassin?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. "You mean the hairless harpy?" he asked while they both laughed. "Yeah." she replied still chuckling a bit. "It wasn't easy, but it was also kind of fun. Ventress is good, but then again I was exactly prepared for her." he admitted. "Think you'll be ready next time?" she asked. "Definitely. I've been honing my saber skill quite a bit since then." he replied. "Care to test that?" she asked holding her saber up and smirking. "Your on." he said, mirroring her smirk.

The two Jedi got up off the blanket. "Wait. Let's move closer to the lake so we don't accidentally slash the speeder, blanket or basket." she said pointing to the lake with waterfalls. "Good idea." he agreed before they walked closer to it. Revan ignited his saber at the same time Barriss did and they took their stances. "Ready?" she asked. Revan smirked and replied, "Bring it on." She went for a low slash to his knees which he blocked then countered with a horizontal slash aimed at her stomach, she managed to jump back a few feet before starting to move in close. Revan's eyes widened when he was suddenly struck with a brief vision seeing it was night out, inside Barriss room and her with two red lightsabers. Only to be snapped out of it when he felt a searing pain in his saber arm.

Revan fell back against the ground clutching his arm in pain. "Revan! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Barriss exclaimed, kneeling beside him with tears running down her face. "It's alright, Barriss. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." he said trying to calm her down, it seemed to work as she rubbed her eyes free of tears. "Now let's see that cut." she said softly before Revan removed his hand from the wound. "I didn't feel it go very deep." he said and she sighed in relief. "That's good. Here let me help." she said softly and place her hands on the wound, a few seconds later she removed her hands from his arm and he looked at the area the cut was just at a moment ago. It was completely gone and his arm felt better, the only proof that showed he'd been cut was a faint scar.

"Thanks." he said softly with a small smile. Instead of replying she closed her eyes and leaned in, her lips connecting with his barely a second later. Revan's eyes widened in shock and he froze briefly before finally giving in, closing his eyes he started kissing her back. After a few moments of kissing they broke apart to catch breath. Barriss' face fell when she noticed the conflicted look on Revan's face, she then started rubbing the arm she cut earlier lovingly. "I like you Revan, a lot. I'd understand if you didn't like me back, we are Jedi after all." she said quietly. "I… I'm not sure..." he said quietly, refusing to look at her. "I understand..." she replied sad and as quietly.

They stood up and went back to their picnic to start packing up. Barriss placed the basket in the speeder then climbed in and gave him a nod, he then started to take off. Two hours later they made back to the palace and dropped off the speeder before walking through the palace's corridors then soon out the front gate. Revan hadn't uttered a word the whole time since leaving the Lake Country and Barriss was starting to get worried but managed to keep herself from saying anything, knowing he was still conflicted about earlier. Half an hour later they entered the lobby at the hotel. Barriss waved to the receptionist who returned the greeting before continuing to follow a silent Revan to their suite.

Ten minutes later they were ready for bed. "Goodnight." she said, hoping he'd speak. Revan said nothing as he sat on the couch in his sleepwear and stared at the coffee table absentmindedly. Barriss became crestfallen when he didn't reply, she then closed her door quietly. Revan meanwhile was deep in thought, _'Barriss likes me. She actually wants to be with me._ _What the hell do I do? I still love Ahsoka. But what if I can't be with her? I know I told myself one day I would be. Still… what if I can't win her heart?'_ Revan had his answer, standing up he walked to Barriss' room and knocked. A moment later the door opened.

Revan's eyes widened briefly when he saw her eyes were red and realized she'd been crying. "Revan… I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was out of line I-" he swiftly cut her off by placing his lips on hers. This time Barriss was surprised but quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They soon found themselves laying on the bed when kiss was broken to catch their breath, the two then crawled underneath the bed sheets and Barriss snuggled up to Revan and laid her head on his arm she hadn't cut before sighing happily. "I love you." she murmured tiredly against his neck. "I love you, too." he replied softly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before they both drifted off. Deep within his heart however, he knew it was a lie...

 **Finally done the second chapter of part 2 and just a bit over a month from when I posted this story's first chapter. I'll try to update sooner this time.**


	3. Holocron Heist

**I was originally gonna post a third chapter that tied in with the first two and focused on their third day then their trip home but I couldn't quite think of something good to write. Plus the reason for the first two - formerly three - chapters was for Revan and Barriss to become a couple. With that established I can finally move onto the easier part: Writing an episode of the show.**

 _JEDI TRAPPED ON FELUCIA!_

 _CLONES ARE SURROUNDED BY DROID FORCES._

 _THEIR ONLY HOPE IS TO ESCAPE ON REPUBLIC GUNSHIPS WAITING TO LAND ON THE EMBATTLED SURFACE._

 _JEDI CRUISERS HAVE MANAGED TO BLOW A HOLE IN THE DROID DEFENSES, AND HAVE SENT GUNSHIPS TO THE RESCUE._

Revan and Ahsoka were currently standing atop a HAVw A6 Juggernaut deflecting blaster fire when when Obi-Wan's voice came over her com, " _Padawans, where are you? What is your location?_ " he asked. "About six klicks east, Master. We've engaged the enemy and we've got them on the run." she replied as the gunner clone beside them kept shooting droids down. " _They're here to extract us. We're leaving!_ " Obi-Wan told them. "What?! We can't retreat now, Master. We've broken through! The droids are retreating." she replied. " _We're outnumbered. You must evacuate. That is an order!_ " he ordered. "Master Skywalker taught me never to let up when the tinnies are on the run." she told him. " _They are running back here to regroup with the main force. You are putting your troops' lives in danger, young one. You will get on the gunship when we arrive._ " he replied her cutting off.

The two padawans continued deflecting fire for a few more minutes when four gunships came in and suddenly landed in front of the droids. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed as Revan clipped his saber to his belt. "I don't think they can hear you." he said to her, receiving a glare in return. "Get in the ship, now." Anakin ordered them. "Can't you see they're retreating?!" she exclaimed, incredulously. "They're about to overrun you, Ahsoka. You just can't see it. Now follow orders and get in the ship." he ordered again. Ahsoka looked like she was going to protest again but decided not to, Revan meanwhile had already gotten on the ship which Ahsoka realized when she finally got on it and was surprised.

Normally he would've argued along with her but instead he complied with Anakin's order. Obi-Wan however was glad his padawan complied to the orders given to him and no longer argued, it was like he had a whole new personality. Gone was the teenager who argued when he didn't want to do something, even the occasional recklessness was gone. He no longer taunted his enemies either, instead he did what he was told when it was within reason. Remained calm in battle when he could and stayed quiet when fighting. Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan's personality change and was glad he was able to get the boy some time off. The gunships were now taking off with their side facing the Juggernaut just as it exploded and two AT-TE's were blown on theirs sides from the explosion. Ahsoka looked at Anakin with a depressed look and he returned the stare with a disappointed one. Revan noticed and for the first time since he met her, he didn't get the urge to comfort her and for some reason that made his blood run cold...

By the time they reached Coruscant it was already night out. Once their ship landed in the temple's hanger Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka started heading towards the council chamber while Revan headed off to find Barriss, after picking up her Force-signature he headed off towards the library. Revan searched around for a minute before finding her staring at a holo-projector and looking for a certain piece of data on it. Revan noticed the area she was in was secluded and started sneaking up on her before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, causing her to gasp softly.

"Hey." he greeted quietly. "Hey." she greeted back before turning in his arms and kissing him. After a minute of kissing they broke apart. "So, how'd the mission go?" she asked. "Pretty good, besides Ahsoka once again getting into trouble for almost putting our troops at risk again." he replied. "She's probably getting in trouble right now." Barriss said, hoping her friend wouldn't get into too much trouble. "Not yet, I can still sense the three of them walking to the chamber." he said. "You continue to amaze me with how strong you are in the Force." she said, smiling. He returned her smile and replied, "Thanks, Barriss. Perhaps i'll see if I can catch up with them before they start their meeting, you know. Give Ahsoka some friendly support.", "Good idea." she said kissing him before took off.

Revan broke off into Force-sprint as soon as he exited the library and made his way towards the council chamber, reaching it a few minutes later. He walked in immediately, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to him. "Padawan Revan. I hope you have a good reason for interrupting this meeting." Windu said sternly. Revan couldn't help the flare of irritation at hearing the Jedi Master's tone. _'You'd think with me being here for over half a year already, he'd trust me a little more.'_ he thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Figured I could be here to give Ahsoka some friendly support." he said, walking up beside Ahsoka who gave him a grateful look. "Remain, you may." Yoda said giving a small smile. Revan was glad someone who trusted him was Grand Master, he had a pretty good idea where he'd be right now if Windu or someone that didn't trust him was Grand Master.

The council returned their attention to Ahsoka before Windu spoke first, "Padawan Ahsoka, do you feel Master Kenobi's description of the incident is accurate?" he asked her. "Yes, my Masters." she replied solemnly. "More to add, do you?" Yoda asked her. "I know I was wrong. I just got so caught up in my own success, I didn't look at the battle as a whole. I wasn't being disobedient. I just… forgot." she said still solemn. "Masters, this incident is my responsibility. Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is. I gave her more freedom than I should have." Anakin said. Ahsoka looked even more depressed now.

"That may be, but it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia. I think she needs some time away from the battlefield." Windu said. "On archive security, reflect on your actions you can, Padawan." Yoda told her. "Guard duty? For how long?" she asked sounding worried. "Longer now." Windu said before turning his attention to Revan. "You will join her, for 'friendly support'." he told the teenager. Revan's mouth opened in disbelief before biting his lip to keep himself from snapping at the older Jedi. _'I don't want to repeat what I said to Anakin over Ryloth a few weeks ago in front of the council. I'd be up to my neck in shit if I did.'_ he thought before replying evenly, "Yes, Master."

Anakin and the padawans were walking through the library when Ahsoka spoke up, "I'm sorry I let you down." she said quietly to Anakin. "I know. I was a Padawan not that long ago." he replied as they walked up to Jocasta. "Madame Jocasta Nu, this is Ahsoka Tano and Revan. They are to be your new security officers." he said to her as she turned around. Ahsoka gave a less than real smile as she greeted Jocasta, "Hello, Madame.", "So good to meet you." she replied smiling before turning her attention to Revan. "It's good to see you again, Padawan Revan." she greeted. "Good to see you again too, Master Nu.", "Let's show you around." she said to them as Anakin left.

Jocasta led them along the library while speaking along the way, "There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the galaxy.", "Master Kenobi says there are even texts here that are forbidden to be read." Ahsoka said. _'The full_ _knowledge of my ancestor seems fall in that category.'_ Revan thought, feeling a bit angry he couldn't learn more then what he already knew. Jocasta chuckled softly. "The archives hold a great many secrets, it is true. Beyond this door lies the holocron vault. The holocrons contain the most closely guarded secrets of the Jedi Order." she replied as they came up to the end of the library and noticed Master Fisto stepping in front of a small round door with a lock pad on the right side.

Revan's eyes widened. _'There! If the answer to the original Revan's fate is anywhere, it'd be behind that door.'_ he thought. Just a Jocasta greeted the Nautolan Jedi Master, "Good morning, Master Fisto." he returned the greeting with a nod and smile before turning his attention back to the door and using the Force on the pad beside it, a second later the door opened and he started walking in. "Can we go inside?" Ahsoka asked the librarian. The door closed and they started walking back the way they came as she replied, "I'm afraid not, my dear. I haven't been inside myself for years. Only members of the Jedi Council are allowed access. Guarding the holocrons is one of the most important duties a Jedi can be given, Ahsoka. Do you think you're both up to the task?" she asked them. "Definitely." they both replied at the same time.

An hour later Revan was finishing up his sandwich as he and Ahsoka were currently walking towards the library's main holo-projector when they noticed the Jedi Knight Ord Enisence. Ahsoka smiled as they stopped walking before she greeted him, "Good afternoon, Master Enisence.", "Good afternoon, young ones." he replied walking past them. "May we be of assistance?" she asked him. He stopped before replying, "No, thank you, my dear. I don't want to bother you." he started walking away. "It wouldn't be a bother at all, Master." she said before catching up and standing in front of him before speaking again, "Things are slow right now. We could use something to do.", "Oh… uh… I, uh…" he stuttered. Revan however was glaring at him the whole time. _'Something isn't right… I don't what it is, but I don't trust him.'_ he thought suspiciously.

"Thank you. I'll be fine on my own." he said after a moment before starting to walk away again. "You sure?" she asked again. He stopped again and turned around quickly, pointing a finger at her and causing her to take a step back. "Look, youngling. I said I was fine. Now let me go about my business." he snapped before walking off. Ahsoka sighed. "I can't do anything right these days." she said to herself. Revan placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's not your fault Ahsoka. I can tell something is wrong with him. So let's see a smile on face!" he said smiling. Ahsoka smiled back at him in thanks and they started walking again. A few minutes later the temple was suddenly on high alert. _'Son of a bitch! I knew something bad was gonna happen today.'_ Revan thought shaking his head and sighing deeply before running over to Ahsoka just as her com went off and heard Yoda on the other side, " _Padawan, alert you must be. Sense deception, I do. Posing as a Jedi, the intruder is. Find Master Jocasta, you must._ " he told before cutting off. "Did you get all that?" she asked Revan. "Every word. Let's go." he replied and they ran off to find the librarian.

The padawans ran along the columns of data before suddenly hearing Jocasta's voice, "Bane. The two Jedi have turned around and are making their way towards you." she said to an unknown person. They nodded at each other before rushing in and stopped behind the impostor's chair. "Who are you, and what have you done with madame Jocasta?" Ahsoka demanded. The impostor slowly got up. "The same thing I'm going to do to the both of you." she replied before igniting Jocasta's lightsaber and turing around to attack. Ahsoka managed to ignite hers fast enough to block in time.

The impostor jumped on the chair and the three traded a few blows before she ran over to another table. The padawans jumped after her and saber locked before she kicked them away, they both managed to get out of the way when the blade came down. Ahsoka dodged a swipe for her head and backflipped onto a shelf, now blocking and jumping over the blue blade. Revan Force-pushed her away and she tumbled before getting back up quickly just as they started driving her back. She then attempted to direct Revan's saber into the ground but he managed to follow her attacks, their backs soon collided against one another and they both twisted around. The impostor seemingly getting the advantage when she faced him first and attempted to bring the saber down on him, he sensed it and managed to bring his saber up in time from his hunched position before jumping back to catch his breath.

Ahsoka then jumped back in and flipped over the impostor's back when she attempted to cut her, then turned around to try stabbing the padawan. Only for Ahsoka to jump over her then kick her as she turned around. Ahsoka managed to start driving her back again and into the libraries main area, she then attempted to run only for Revan to hop out from one of the columns and Force push her to the ground before holding his blade to her neck. "You may have madame Jocasta's shape, but not her skills." Ahsoka said to her, holding up her green blade as well. The impostor's appearance suddenly shifted to reveal a Clawdite. "Wow. You are ugly." Revan bluntly stated. Ahsoka covered her mouth with the back of her left hand, trying to muffle her chucking. Revan smiled at the reaction he got out of her.

"Now that we've caught you, your going to tell us everything." Revan demanded deactivating his saber. "I'm getting paid quite a bit, so if you think i'll talk your sorely mistaken." she spat. "You _will_ tell us what we want to know." he said waving his hand. "Nice try, but mind tricks won't work on me." she said with a mocking smile. "We have to find out what she knows, but how?" Ahsoka asked him quietly. "I may have an idea… But I need you to promise you won't tell anyone." he said slowly, a pleading look in his eyes. Ahsoka didn't know what his idea was but trusted him. "I promise." she replied softly. Revan turned his attention back to the Clawdite with a snarl on his face. "You are going to tell us, _now_!" he snapped before raising his hand in a grip-like gesture...

The impostor suddenly started gasping for air and grasping at her throat in vain. "Now… I'm going to release you and you are going to tell us what we want to know." he said calmly as he released her. "For your sake, you'd better speak this time because if I have to choke you again i'll be closing my hand." he threatened. "My partner… is in… the holocron… vault…" she gasped out. "Good, girl." he mocked as if she were a pet before turning his attention back to Ahsoka. "You should contact Skywalker, let him know." he said to her as he took a seat at the table while watching the Clawdite. Ahsoka didn't show it but she had been horrified at his interrogation method and shuddered a bit at how scary he could be sometimes, she then contacted Obi-Wan while trying to keep a steady voice, "Master Skywalker, we've captured the imposter disguised as a Jedi. She says the intruder's in the holocron vault."

Revan and Ahsoka managed to tie the impostor's hand and were about to escort her out when Jocasta came out from where they had duelled earlier, clutching her head. "Madame librarian, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked her. "I think I'm all right. We must call security." she replied as they all walked off. Revan stopped and turned his head around, noticing a lone Jedi walking the opposite way. _'Something's off about that guy.'_ he thought narrowing his eyes in suspicion before turning his attention back and catching up with the other three.

After Jocasta alerted the others. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Windu and Yoda were now standing in the open holocron vault while the two padawans stayed with the Clawdite. "Our war operations, it was never about." Yoda said. "Come on, changeling. We have a new home for you." Ahsoka said as she and Revan started escorting her out of the vault. "What would someone want with a holocron?" Obi-Wan asked them. "Wait." the Clawdite said as the padawans let her turn around to face the other Jedi as Yoda and Windu exited the vault. "Bolla Ropal." she said when the two Jedi Masters stopped behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. "What did you say?" Windu asked her. "Bolla Ropal. That's who Bane's next target is some Jedi." she said. Yoda and Windu looked at each worriedly. "What's wrong? Who's Bolla Ropal?" Anakin asked them.

Windu walked up to him before replying, "He is the keeper of the Kyber crystal, the data on which can only be read by holocrons.", "What's on the crystal?" Ahsoka asked him. "A list of every known Force-sensitive child in the galaxy. The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order." he replied, sounding worried. "We have to warn him." Obi-Wan said to them. "That's going to be hard to do. He's out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system." Windu replied before he took few steps forward. "Seek him out, you must." Yoda said to them. "Ahsoka and I will set out immediately." Anakin said as Obi-Wan took custody of the changeling. "Revan I want you to go with them." he told his padawan. Revan was about to protest but instead sighed quietly before complying, "Yes, Master.", "If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant, I'll find him." Obi-Wan said to them all before escorting the Clawdite away as Anakin and the two padawans started leaving. _'And here I was hoping i'd get to spend some time with Barriss.'_ Revan thought, sighing quietly again.

 **Chapter three is finished. Once again i'll try to** **update as soon as I can.**


	4. Cargo of Doom

**Chapter four is up.**

 _STOLEN SECRETS!_

 _VILLAINOUS MERCENARY CAD BANE WAS HIRED BY DARTH SIDIOUS TO STEAL A HOLOCRON FROM THE VAULTS OF THE JEDI TEMPLE._

 _AFTER FLEEING THE SCENE OF THE CRIME, BANE HUNTED DOWN AND CAPTURED MASTER BOLLA ROPAL, WHO HAS A CRYSTAL WHICH HOLDS THE SECRETS OF THE JEDI ORDER._

 _AS A SEPARATIST FLEET ARRIVES TO HELP THE BOUNTY HUNTER, ANAKIN SKYWALKER RACES INTO CUT OFF THEIR ESCAPE AND STOP BANE FROM DELIVERING THE STOLEN HOLOCRON._

A few hours after the break in at the temple Anakin, Ahsoka and Revan were aboard the _Resolute_ in a fight against a group of Separatist ships. The Republic had just shot down another ship when a transmission from the planet came through. A clone sitting at one of the consoles put it through just as Anakin and Yularen walked up to them. A trooper appeared on the projector shooting his blaster before addressing Anakin, " _General Skywalker, our base has been overrun!_ " the clone cried out in pain as he took a blast to the shoulder before continuing to shoot. " _There's no possibility of evacuation. They've taken General Ropal and the holocron memory crystal!_ " he finished as he pushed a droid away that attempted to grab his blaster, then started firing again.

"Do you know where they've taken them?" Anakin asked him urgently. " _Sorry, sir. We tried to stop them, but they left the outpost-_ " he was cut off when a droid grabbed his helmeted head from behind and yelled as viewer cut off. "Wait a second. There's too much interference." the clone beside Anakin said before turning his head to face him and continue, "Transmitter's been destroyed at the source, sir." Anakin looked at the admiral, "We have to find out what ship Master Ropal is on." he said urgently. A few moments later the _Resolute_ was close to finishing off one of the two remaining Separatist cruisers when the admiral spoke, "General, a Separatist command ship is fleeing the battle." he said before the three Jedi walked up to the monitor.

"You think they have Master Ropal on board as a prisoner?" Ahsoka asked Anakin. "I'm sure of it." he replied before turning his attention to Yularen. "Admiral, intercept them before they can jump to hyperspace. I'll ready the troops for boarding.", "'Boarding'? We have no boarding craft. We were prepared to land on the planet, not to board another ship! You can't be serious!" the admiral said sounding incredulous. "I am, Admiral. Thank you for your opinion. Now target their hyperdrive we don't want them getting away." Anakin said as the _Resolute_ closed in on the last Separatist cruiser and opened fire, managing to destroy one of it's thrusters.

The three Jedi made their way to the lower hanger a few minutes later, Rex and three other clones turned their attention to the Jedi. "I've rounded up three brigades, sir. Where are we going?" the clone captain asked Anakin as he and the other two stopped in front of the clones. "Were going to board a Separatist frigate, rescue Master Ropal and recover an archive holocron." the Knight replied. "We have no assault craft, sir. Only a couple of fighters and the _Twilight_." Rex said. Anakin gave him a look. "Waiting for orders, sir." he said. "And the plan is?" Ahsoka asked looking towards Anakin, who looked back at her. "Just curious." she said innocently.

Revan snickered quietly at his friend's cover attempt. Anakin looked around in thought and seemed to notice something before he and the others turned their attention to Yularen when they heard his voice, "I came down to see if I could be of any help, General Skywalker.", "Actually you can. Activate those walkers, admiral." Anakin said turning his head and pointing towards three AT-TE walkers. "You are not thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate." the admiral said a hint of worry in his voice. "Well they are pressurized…" Ahsoka said holding her chin and catching on to her master's plan. Rex seemed to catch on as well, "And their equipped with magnetic feet." he said before looking at Anakin and continuing, "Good call.", "Master, you're a genius." Ahsoka complimented, smirking.

"Those walkers are designed for terrain, not space!" Yularen exclaimed not wanting to believe Anakin's plan. Revan wanted to protest and take the admiral's side, but decided to hold his tongue. The Knight ignored Yularen and turned to Rex. "Rex, load 'em up." he said with a smirk before turning his attention to the padawans. "Let's go you two!" he said as the three Jedi took off towards the middle walker. After the walkers were set and attached to the clamps ready to drop them, Revan slipped his shirt overtop his space suit before putting his helmet on and locking it in. As soon as he and his fellow Jedi were on top the walker, the hanger door below them opened up and the clamps released the walkers.

The moment the AT-TE's landed on the frigate they opened fire on the droids atop the ship and move forward. A few minutes later they reached a trench on the ship and vulture droids came out and landed before firing. Anakin and the padawans deflected any blasts that at them before jumping at least fifty feet away from the walkers and toward the vulture droids. Once landing they started cutting the flying droids down. Rex and the clones soon caught up and started helping as they all reached a small airlock door. "Artoo!" Anakin called out to the droid as it beeped before landing near a droid panel.

The door slid open and they jumped in, after the Jedi took off their helmets and the clones were all inside the ship they took off towards the bridge while cutting down droids in their way. A few minutes later they made it to the bridge and after breaching the door, started to cut down all the droids in the command centre. "Don't shoot! I'm not the commander!" one of the four remaining droids cried out and raised it's hands in surrender before pointing at a droid beside it. "He's the commander!" it exclaimed, one of the clones walked up beside Anakin before shooting the one being pointed at.

"Guess I'm the commander now." it said sounding depressed as another clone shot it as well. "Artoo, see if you can find Master Ropal." Anakin told it as the droid went up to a panel and plugged into it before the three Jedi deactivated their sabers and Rex walked up to them. A hologram of Cad Bane appeared tom Artoo's holo-projector. " _One authentic Jedi Holocron and the memory crystal I was after._ " he said before Artoo cut off. "Oh, no! He has both pieces now." Ahsoka said worriedly. "Rex, send a squad. Lock down the hanger bay and destroy all the escape pods. No one gets off this ship." Anakin ordered.

"Yes, sir." the captain replied, saluting before signalling all but two clones to follow. "Artoo, you have to find Master Ropal. Hurry!" Ahsoka said urgently. Artoo beeped. A few seconds later the ship suddenly started to shake. Revan and the other two managed to grab the consoles around them to stay standing before Anakin's com went off and the admiral's voice came over it, " _General Skywalker. One of the engines on that frigate has exploded. I caution you to avoid the AFT section._ " he warned. "How much damage is there?" Anakin asked him. " _I suggest immediate evacuation._ " the admiral replied. "Not until we get what we came for." Anakin said before cutting off. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Revan mumbled to himself.

After Rex and the other clones caught up to them and they reached the holding cells they split up to look for Ropal. "Master! I found him." Ahsoka called out a few minutes later her voice sounding sad. Revan immediately took off from the cell he was at and ran up to her at the same time Anakin did. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he noticed the reason for the saddened look on her face and head down. Ropal's dead body was face down on the floor. Rex and the others ran up to the three. "Rex have some men take Master Ropal back to the _Resolute_." Anakin said.

"We might not be able to find the holocron in time, Master but if it's destroyed with the ship Nute Gunray won't get it either." Ahsoka said. "Maybe, but I'd rather return it to the library personally." he told her. Ahsoka looked unsure. The ship shook again and the lights went out. "Come on, Artoo." She said solemnly as the droid beeped and turned it's flashlight on. The Jedi turned their sabers on for extra light as two of the clones grabbed Ropal's body. The group then started making their way down the corridor when Artoo beeped again. "Artoo says we're close. Stay sharp." Anakin told them.

Revan turned his head around when heard a loud 'banging' noise and held his saber up to see Rex holding his helmet. "Switch to night vision." the captain told his brothers before they continued walking. Artoo gave a low worried beep as they continued walking. A few seconds later a person ran across the end of the corridor and Artoo gave a startled beep. "There!" Anakin exclaimed as all they all started running after the person. After running for a bit they chased the unknown person into a room only to find them gone. The lights suddenly started turning on revealing at least twenty battle droids and ten super battle droids. Revan recognized the man in front of the droids as Bane.

"Welcome Jedi, we've been expecting you." he said smirking before aiming his blaster at them and yelling, "Kill them!" The droids opened fire on them and the clones returned fire while the Jedi deflected blasts. Anakin started running towards the Duros and deflect his blasts when he started firing at them. "Let's make this a bit more interesting." he said with a smirk before pressing a button on his wrist. "Lock down!" he exclaimed. Everyone in the room except the Duros and droids started to float. _'Shit! He turned off the_ _artificial gravity.'_ Revan realized as he kept deflecting. "Magnetics! You were trained for this!" one of the clones called out as he and some of his brothers magnetized their boots.

"Artoo! Turn the gravity generators back on!" Ahsoka told it. The droid gave an affirmative beep before activating it's thrusters and flying forward. Anakin propelled himself forward and attempted to slash the bounty hunter, only to miss when he ducked. Bane turned attention away from Anakin and shot one of the floating clones in the back. The clone upside down on the top of the room firing his chaingun shot a droid that accidentally hit a cannon shell causing it to come loose and start floating. "Check you're fire! Hit one of those shells and this fight is over for all of us!" Rex warned them.

A few clones managed to make it back to floor while Bane managed to kill two more clones still floating. Ahsoka slashed the head off one droid before using it's body to propel herself forward and onto a super battle droid before cutting it's blaster arm off and stabbing it. Meanwhile Anakin and Revan jumped on disabled droids and came upon two super battle droids. Anakin slashed the blaster arms off them before Revan cut them in half. Anakin propelled himself towards the bounty hunter, cutting off a droids head in the process before blocking a blast from him then kicking him in the jaw. Causing him to float away and lose the holocron. Anakin almost had it when Artoo managed to turn the gravity back on causing everyone still floating to hit the floor.

Unfortunately for Revan, Ahsoka was floating above him when the gravity turned back on. They both groaned in pain from the fall before she pushed herself up causing their faces to be inches apart. They both blushed before she got off him and stood up, then helped him up. _'Barriss will kill me if she finds out about that.'_ he thought before noticing Bane shoot at the chaingun clone, causing the place he was standing to break. Anakin used the Force to stop the clone from falling, unfortunately this meant he had to stop chasing the bounty hunter. "We'll get him, Master!" Ahsoka called out as she and Revan ran past Anakin. "Guy's wait! It's a trap!" he yelled as they ran out of the room and into the corridor after Bane. "Guy's wait! We'll take him together!" the Knight yelled out again.

After a few minutes of chasing Bane, he finally stopped in front of a blast door. The padawans stopped a few feet away from him. "You thought you could get away?" Ahsoka asked him. "You're not much of a challenge, younglings. I got you right where I want you." he said with an evil grin before blasting her. She easily deflected the bolt back, causing him to groan in pain when it hit his left wrist gauntlet. "Nice one." Revan whispered smiling, Ahsoka smiled back before they refocused on Bane. He looked at them in mild surprise before Ahsoka flourished her saber and rushed him. He managed to duck her slash before turning around and kicking her saber out of her hand then pointing his blaster at her.

Revan was about to intervene when she suddenly grabbed the bounty hunter's arm and twisted it causing him to cry out in pain before elbowing him in the gut then finally turning around and flipping him over onto his back seemingly knocked out. Revan gave an impressed whistle. "Wow. That was amazing Ahsoka." he said giving her a smile. She blushed slightly and smiled back before replying, "Thanks." She then looked at the prone from on the floor. "I'm not impressed." she said to him in a bored voice and started using the Force to retrieve her saber. Bane suddenly grabbed her ankle and before either Jedi could react pressed a button on his gauntlet. Ahsoka yelled in pain as electricity coursed through her.

Revan was about to attack when their assailant let go of her and she fell to the ground unconscious before quickly aiming his blaster at her head. "Drop the saber or I pull the trigger." he threatened. Revan did as he was told when Ahsoka's com started beeping for a few seconds before stopping. A moment later Revan's went off. "I'm just gonna turn it off." he said before pressing a button on it to turn it off. "You're only a youngling so you probably don't know how to open this?" the bounty hunter asked a moment later, holding up the holocron. "I must have missed that lesson. We're supposed to learn how in Arts & Crafts." Revan replied sarcastically earning a sneer of irritation. _'Dammit Skywalker! Where are you? I hope you hurry up before this guy decides he only needs one of us.'_ Revan thought starting to worry.

Bane pulled out a pair of binders and tossed them to Revan. "Put those on her." he ordered. _'I can't Force choke him. The_ _second I raised my hand he'd shoot her.'_ Revan thought trying to come up with a plan as placed the binders on Ahsoka wrists. Bane tossed another pair to him and he slipped them on before Ahsoka came to the bounty hunter then escorted them to a cell. After down inside she attempted to use the Force only to get shocked and cry out in pain. "Oh I wouldn't do that. Those binders have been specially designed for Jedi." he said before ripping one of her padawan braids off. "The more you struggle the tighter they get. Impressed now youngling?" he asked grining evilly. "Not really." she replied groaning quietly in pain.

Explosions were suddenly heard from outside the room. "Enjoy this while you can, slimo. This burning boat is about to finish us all off." she said glaring at him. "We have time. The bond between a Jedi teacher and his apprentice is strong." he said smirking. "Which means my Master will be coming for us any minute." she said continuing to glare at him. He said nothing as he placed her braid on his belt. "Let's see if we can get him here any faster." he said before pressing a button on his gauntlet. Ahsoka cried out in pain as she was electrocuted. "Leave her alone you bastard!" Revan snarled, only for the bounty hunter to ignore him. _'What the hell_ _happened to that anger I felt when she was in danger before. Not to mention my Force Fury. It's like something is dampening them, but what?'_ he thought feeling irritated at his lack of anger.

A minute later Bane let up on electrocuting her when his com beeped and a droids voice was heard, " _Sir a Jedi is coming! He looks very unhappy._ " it said before it cried out and a lightsaber was heard. Bane pressed a button on the side of the cell and an energy shield came up separating them. "You're master has gotten the message." he said to Ahsoka before she stood up and ran at the shield only to yell in pain as she bounced off it. She kneeled back down as he looked towards the door just as it opened. Anakin walked into the room lightsaber ready.

"You have nowhere left to run, bounty hunter." he said. "Let me worry about that, Jedi." Bane said as he pressed a button. "If I activate this control the outside airlock will open and they will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and then save them before their pulled out into space? It's a horrible way to die." he finished giving Anakin an evil smirk. The Knight and padawans had worried looks. "Besides. Isn't negotiation the Jedi way?" the bounty hunter asked smirk still on his face. The two super battle droids took a few steps forward with their blasters ready. Anakin deactivated his saber. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

Bane held up the holocron and spoke, "This holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can." the droids took a few more steps as he continued speaking, "The last Jedi who had it wouldn't open it. I hope you don't make the same mistake." Anakin looked at the padawans briefly before Bane spoke again, "We don't have much time. Hurry it up, Jedi! Or they die!" he threatened hovering his finger over the button. "No, Master! Don't do it!" Ahsoka exclaimed pleading. Anakin gave them an apologizing look. "I can't let you both die." he said in a defeated tone. "Master, no!" she pleaded again. Anakin placed his saber on the floor. "We'll deal with the holocron later." he told after standing back up. "How touching." Bane mocked.

Anakin kneeled on the floor as the bounty hunter placed the holocron in front of him then closed his eyes. A few seconds later the holocron started to hover in front of Anakin and spin slowly before the outside cube split in to multiple pieces showing the inside. _'Whoa. Jedi holocrons are_ _definitely different than Sith holocrons.'_ Revan thought in mild awe. Bane walked up to the holocron. "Now we'll combine this holocron with the memory crystal I acquired from your dead Jedi friend." he said taking the crystal from his belt. Anakin placed it into the holocron and it started to glow before he put it back together in a different shape.

The bounty hunter grabbed it and held it up to inspect it. "My employers will be most pleased." he said. Suddenly Anakin and Ahsoka's saber flew towards the Knight and he ignited them before slashing at the two droids. Bane pressed the button on his wrist and the airlock opened, luckily Ahsoka and Revan to grab part of the walls and hang on just as Anakin threw a droid at the panel. Once the shield was gone Anakin managed to grab the door frame above Revan. The bounty hunter activated jets in his boots and flew out of the room with the door closing behind him. "Revan can you reach the button on the panel?!" Anakin yelled over the noise the airlock was making.

Revan managed to reach around the frame and press the button. Unfortunately Ahsoka lost her grip. "No!" Revan exclaimed as he reached out and grabbed her with his left hand. Luckily the airlock closed a few seconds later causing them to hit the ground. Ahsoka let out a relieved breath and stood up as Anakin flipped her saber around and ignited it. She moved her binders to blade and cut them off before he handed the saber back to her. Revan meanwhile retrieved his saber and cut off the remains of his binders. "How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked him. "I'm not entirely sure." he admitted. "Come on. We need to get off the ship." Anakin reminded them and they took off. _'How did I break them? Earlier I_ _couldn't even make them budge. Then suddenly Ahsoka is about to get sucked out of an airlock and I manage to snap them like they weren't even there. My life just get's crazier and crazier.'_ Revan thought sighing quietly as the three continued to run to the hanger.

"Rex I hope you found us a ride off this bucket!" Anakin said to the captain over his com as they kept running. " _We've got to leave now! The reactors gonna blow! We cannot wait!_ " Rex replied. "You'll have to. I'm going after that bounty hunter." Anakin told him before cutting off. Once they reached an intersection with four ways Ahsoka and Revan stopped. "Master, wait! Stop!" she exclaimed as her master kept running forward. "This is the way to the hanger!" she said, gesturing to the corridor on their right. "We must get off the ship, now!" she finished. Anakin stopped to face them. "I can't let Bane get away." he said, determined to find the bounty hunter. "Patience!" she yelled before lowering her voice, "Master. Patience." she said more softly. Anakin looked at the floor in thought before looking back up at them. "You're right." he agreed softly before walking back to them. The three then took off back towards the hanger.

Once entering the hanger they noticed a few clones shooting some remaining droids. As they ran towards the shuttle they stopped when noticing Bane getting shot by a trooper and fall over the railing and behind some crates. "Come on! Come on!" Rex called out to the three Jedi. They managed to jump onto the ship as it started to lift off. The shuttle hovered near the clone that shot Bane who held his wounded arm and jumped onto the ramp, kneeling on one leg. "Trooper, did you get the holocron?" Anakin asked as he helped the clone in. "No, sir." he replied. _'Strange… I_ _didn't know clone voices went that deep.'_ Revan thought narrowing his eyes and becoming suspicious. "I'll get it, Master." Ahsoka said jumping on to the ramp. "No time." he said stopping her before turning to Rex. "Rex get us out of here." he ordered.

The clone in the pilot seat took them out of the hanger and towards the _Resolute_ as the Separatist frigate exploded behind them. "Well, looks like the holocron was destroyed. But at least the Separatists didn't get it." Ahsoka said. "Bane's dead, but I can still feel him." Anakin said. _'So can I.'_ Revan thought looking at the injured clone suspiciously. A few moments later the shuttle landed in the Star Destroyer. The three Jedi and Artoo exited the shuttle first. "Master. I'm sorry I let that mercenary get the upper hand." she apologized, sounding down as they stopped at the bottom of the ramp.

"It wasn't your fault Ahsoka. It was mine, start to finish." he said placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly before walking towards the admiral. "So what _did_ allow you to break your binders so easily?" she asked Revan. "I guess seeing you in danger made me react and allow me to break them with ease." he replied, though still unsure. "Maybe it's me." she teased with a small smirk. Revan's eyes widened briefly. "Maybe it is…" he replied quietly before walking off. _'I know she was just joking, but her words might be true. What if she's the reason I'm able to tap in to my full potential with the Force… and not Barriss?'_ Revan shook his head free of thoughts and continued to wander the ship.

 **Chapter 4 is done and Revan has had his first relationship doubt. Assuming I don't lose** **interest, chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Children of the Force

**Here is chapter 5.**

 _A THIEF HUNTED!_

 _IN A DARING ASSAULT ANAKIN SKYWALKER, HIS PADAWAN AHSOKA AND REVAN BOARDED THE WARSHIP OF CUNNING BOUNTY HUNTER CAD BANETO RECOVER A STOLEN HOLOCRON CONTAINING A LIST OF THE GALAXY'S FORCE-SENSITIVE CHILDREN AND FUTURE JEDI KNIGHTS._

 _AFTER A DESPERATE CHASE AND DUEL WITH THE VILLAIN, ANAKIN AND HIS TROOPS DEFEATED BANE, BUT WERE FORCED TO EVACUATE HIS DOOMED VESSEL WITHOUT THE HOLOCRON..._

Revan walked back to the hanger after getting a quick bite and noticed Ahsoka trying to talk to the clone that killed Bane. "Hey, trooper. Are you alright?" she asked him. The clone ignored her and kept walking. "Must have been hit in the head." she joked. Revan chuckled at her comment. "Wait! You're injured!" she pointed out and stopped in front of him. "That might be serious." she said concerned before grabbing his arm gently and inspecting it. "You're no clone!" she realized, her eyes widening. _'I knew their was something suspicious about him.'_ Revan realized as well. "Guys!" Anakin yelled out in warning. Unfortunately the warning was too late, the 'clone' now revealed as Bane quickly kneed her in the stomach causing her to grunt in pain and fall to the ground before spinning around and kicking Revan in the jaw. The padawan grabbed his now throbbing jaw and noticed Anakin run past them and after the bounty hunter. After quickly standing up he went over to Ahsoka and helped her up before they took off after Anakin and Bane.

As they got closer they noticed Bane in a V-19 starfighter and Anakin on the top trying to stop him from getting away. Unforntunately the Knight had no choice but to jump off when Bane started exiting the _Resolute_. "Admiral! Lock down the hyperspace rings, hurry!" he exclaimed urgently over his com as the two padawans and clones in the hanger caught up to him. " _Would could possibly of happened since I last spoke with you?_ " the admiral asked, not understanding urgency in Anakin's voice. One of the the hyperdrive rings started to activate. "It's Bane! Lock those rings, now!" he ordered. A moment later the starfighter shot off. "We'll have to inform the council." he said quietly to the padawans before starting to walk away, Revan and Ahsoka said nothing as they followed.

An hour later the three Jedi were in the council chamber and after Anakin informed them of what happened Obi-Wan spoke, "It is most unfortunate that Bane was allowed to escape, again." he said in a quiet voice. "With access to the names and locations of the most Force-sensitive children in the Republic." Windu added. "Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi Order he could." Yoda said. "We've discovered Bane's working with the Separatists." Anakin told them. "There are thousands of children on that list. Which will he go after first?" Obi-Wan asked them. "Small chance there is, through the Force, the Council may detect them." Yoda said.

Revan and Ahsoka waited outside the room their masters, Yoda and Windu were in. He yawned and stretched for the third time in half an hour. "Tired?" she asked. "Nah. Just bored." he said before sitting on the ground and against the wall. A second later the door opened and he immediately shot to his feet just as Anakin and Obi-Wan exited. "So, did you find out where we're going, Master?" Revan asked him. " _I_ will be going to Rodia. I want you to go with Anakin and Ahsoka." Obi-Wan replied. Revan wasn't sure why his master wanted him to go with them but complied. "If your sure you won't need my help." Revan said slowly. Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan. "I'm sure. Who knows, their might not be any danger at all." he said hoping to reassure his padawan. "In that case. May the Force be with you, Master." Revan said mirroring Obi-Wan's smile. "May the Force be with you as well, Revan." his master replied before walking off.

Once reaching Naboo they got into a gunship and flew towards the palace. The pilot landed them in the hanger and they exited the ship. "General Skywalker. They told us you were coming." Typho said as he, a Royal guard and a Gungan stopped front of them. "Has the Gungan family been notified?" Anakin asked him. "Yes. Captain Lunker here is in charge of the operation." Revan snorted in laughter at the name and everyone looked at him. "Sorry, something in my nose." he lied. The captain continued, "He will take you to Jan-gwa city.", "Let me take the lead, Master. I've got a score to settle." she said placing her fist in her other hand. "Alright, go with the Gungan. I'll be there shortly." Anakin said before she and Lunker started to leave. "Revan, go with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Anakin said to him. "On it." the padawan replied before catching up to her and Lunker.

By the time they reached the city it was nightfall. After finding Roo-Roo Page and her mother they informed her of the situation and came up with a plan to put a squeaky toy in place of the child. The two padawans waited patiently in the closet for Bane. Upon hearing the toy squeak they jumped out lightsabers ready. "Don't move, silmo!" Ahsoka ordered. "Neither of you are the child I was expecting to find." Bane said. "Obviously." Ahsoka deadpanned glaring at him. "Your quite clever." he patronized. "But naive!" he continued as he turned around and shot a line that wrapped around Ahsoka's lightsaber before pulling it out of her hands and shooting at her.

Ahsoka managed to duck and roll behind cover just as Bane activated his rocket boots and tried to flee. Ahsoka retrieved her saber just as Revan dropped his before Force-jumping after the bounty hunter, managing to grab his ankles. The extra weight from the teenager caused Bane's rockets to cut out and they ended up falling on top of another roof, with Bane losing his hat in the process. Revan punched him across the face before they slid off the roof and landed on a large balcony. Revan looked up to see Ahsoka smirking triumphantly at Bane as she held her blade at him and Anakin smirking with his arms crossed. "Looks like I win." she stated with the smirk still on her face. Bane only glared at her.

After placing binders on him, Revan grabbed Ahsoka's padawan braid from the Bane's belt. "I think's she's earned the right to wear this again." he said glaring at the bounty hunter before turning to Ahsoka with a smile. Ahsoka smiled back at him. "Could you…?" she trailed off as she turned around with her back facing him. Revan started to become nervous when he realized what she wanted him to do. "Course." he replied trying to keep his voice steady. _'Relax Revan. Your just just_ _putting her padawan braid back on for her, nothing big.'_ he thought trying to calm himself but failing. He pressed the end to the part on her head and heard a small click before letting go. "Thanks." she said softly with a smile. "No problem." he replied returning her smile before they noticed Roo-Roo being carried in her mother's arms as the mother walked over to them while Anakin started moving Bane.

Roo-Roo cooed and clapped when she noticed the two padawans. Ahsoka smiled at the baby and walked over to them before rubbing the side of the child's face gently. Revan couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his face as watched Ahsoka with the baby. _'She'll make an excellent mother someday…'_ he thought absentmindedly before walking over to them and standing beside Ahsoka. Roo-Roo giggled and reached a hand out to him. Revan smiled and placed his hands over his eyes and started playing peek-a-boo with her. Roo-Roo giggled and cooed every time he removed his hands. Ahsoka smiled warmly at the interaction while having a thought similar to Revan's. "Your daughter is safe now." she assured the mother. "Do you really believe that?" Bane asked them. Revan decided to keep his language in check around the baby and instead chose to glare at the bounty hunter. Anakin roughly pushed Bane forward and while padawans went back to playing with Roo-Roo before they had to leave.

Once they returned to the _Resolute_ a few clones escorted Bane to a cell while Anakin contacted the council and Obi-Wan, informing them that Bane was caught before he and the two padawans checked the bounty hunter's ship. Only to find nothing. Not long after, Windu and Obi-Wan arrived onboard. Anakin and the two padawans waited outside the cell and watched through the ray shield as the two Jedi Masters attempted to extract information from Bane. "We tore the ship apart. There's no sign of the holocron or the kids." Anakin told them as Windu and Obi-Wan exited the cell.

"Did you check the ship's navigation records?" Windu asked him. "They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo." Ahsoka replied instead while Obi-Wan held his chin in thought. "We'll have to use the Force to make him talk." Anakin said. "I don't think Bane is that weak." Obi-Wan replied though sounding unsure. "Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together." Ahsoka suggested. "Using the Force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is… risky." Obi-Wan said still sounding unsure. "Their is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process." Windu warned. "Well, do we have another choice?" Anakin asked already knowing the answer.

The five Jedi walked into cell with the two padawans behind the other three. Bane looked at them in mild amusement before Anakin closed his eyes and raised his mechno-arm. "You will take us to the holocron." he said. "Jedi mind tricks don't work on me." Bane said smirking. "You will take us to the holocron." both Obi-Wan and Anakin said at the same time. "Forget it!" the bounty hunter snapped. "You will take us to the holocron." all three older Jedi said simultaneously. "I… I won't!" Bane growled out trying to fight off the mind trick. "And you will take us…" Windu started before he and the other two finished simultaneously, "Now!", "I will take you…" Bane started before suddenly shaking his head. "No! Get out of my head!" he yelled. Ahsoka looked worried as Bane started shaking his head in pain. The three Jedi finally stopped. "Perhaps we should try again!" Anakin suggested his voice taking on a threatening tone. "I… I've had enough of that. I'll take you to the holocron. You'll get your children back." Bane said finally giving in.

With Bane now cooperating the five Jedi plus Artoo and a few clones escorting Bane made their way to the hanger and walked towards a V-6 shuttle. "The Chancellor wants a report on our progress." Windu said to the others. "Tell him this not Republic business, it's an internal Jedi affair." Obi-Wan replied. "I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military we should report to the Chancellor. Even on internal matters such as this." Anakin said, folding his arms as they stopped walking. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin's shoulders and smirked. "Well then I guess you just volunteered to go. Give the Chancellor my regards." he said patting Anakin on the shoulder before continuing to walk to the shuttle.

"Now wait a minute-" Anakin started before Windu cut him off. "I agree. Report back here when you are finished." he said before continuing to the shuttle as well. "This could be a trap, Master. You sure you don't need us to go?" Anakin asked him. "Of course it's a trap, Skywalker." Windu replied. "I will contact you when we find the children." Obi-Wan said as they kept walking towards the shuttle. "What if they don't find those kids?" Ahsoka asked her master. "They will, Snips. Come on you two." he said. Ever since Anakin said they should report the Chancellor, Revan had been frowning. _'Why do I get the feeling Anakin's loyalty to that man is gonna bite us all in ass_ _one day?'_ Revan thought, still frowning as he followed the other three.

Once the _Resolute_ exited hyperspace above Coruscant the three Jedi left the ship and soon made their way to the Chancellor's office. "Anakin. It is good to see you." Palpatine greeted with a warm smile. "Your excellency." Anakin said bowing his head and smiling back. The Chancellor smiled at Ahsoka who returned it before setting his gaze on Revan who pretended the floor was more interesting. Palpatine's gaze lingered for a few more seconds. "Excuse us, children." he said to them before placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder and leading him into his office, the door closing almost immediately. Revan let out a silent sigh of relief. _'Fuck man! I don't know what it was, but something about him just_ _creeps me right the fuck out!_ he thought, shuddering a bit. Unfortunately Ahsoka noticed. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned. "Just a bit cold." he lied. She seemed to buy it and nodded. _'What the hell was up with that staring? He_ _wouldn't take his eyes off me for almost a minute. Something is seriously wrong!'_ he shuddered again.

After Anakin was done speaking to the Chancellor they headed back up to the _Resolute_ and once onboard back to where Windu told them to report too. In the meantime they decided to check Bane's ship again. Revan sat on the front of the ship eating some food while Anakin checked the cockpit, Ahsoka checked underneath the ship and Artoo plugged into a droid panel on the side of the ship. "Well the piloting systems are clean. Checked the landing gear?" Anakin asked her. She rolled out from underneath the ship. "Double checked it. I have the feeling Master Windu and Obi-Wan could've used our help." she said sounding bored. "Look I don't like being out of the action either, but somebody's gotta do this job." he replied. "And it always ends up being us." she complained. "That's the way the cookie crumbles." Revan shrugged.

Ahsoka glared at him before rolling back under the ship. "Huh. Bane picked up a lot of volcanic ash on his travels." Ahsoka noticed. Artoo beeped. "What have you got, Artoo?" she asked it as she rolled out from under the ship. Artoo beeped again as Anakin brought up a view of Bane's stops for fuel. "Looks like Bane erased his navigation records, but not his fuel computer." Anakin said while Ahsoka sat on the opposite wing Revan was sitting on and they looked at the viewer. "So?" she asked. Anakin started pressing a few buttons. "Well if we cross the list of planets we know he visited with the distance he traveled." he said before Ahsoka realized, "We may be able to calculate where else he went.", "That's a new one." she said sounding impressed. "It's an old Jedi trick we use to track down smugglers." he said before pressing on different planets. "Okay, let's see… Glee Anselm… Rodia… Mustafar… Naboo…" Revan yelped in pain as he clutched his head.

 _I sense something… a presence I've not felt since..._

 _Since Mustafar..._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi..._

 _He's alive!_

"Revan! Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked him. "Mustafar… The children are on Mustafar." he said. "How can you tell?" she asked, not believing him. "I just know." he replied simply. "He's right. There wouldn't normally be any children on Mustafar." Anakin agreed. "Which means it would be the last place we would suspect." Ahsoka finished for him. Anakin jumped out of the cockpit. "Well. Anything to get out of this hanger." he said as they walked towards the _Twilight_. After getting onboard, Anakin started the engines and lowered the ship out of the lower exit then turned the ship around before entering hyperspace.

A few moments later they exited hyperspace near the volcanic planet. "We're coming up on Mustafar." Ahsoka said as she piloted the ship from the co-pilot seat. "Artoo, begin the landing cycle." Anakin told it as he sat in the pilot seat. The droid rolled over to the panel beside Revan's seat and plugged in. _'The first voice in that vision was Vader's but the_ _voice after his was Anakin's… and it sounded like thoughts not words… Argh! Why am I even bothering?! That vision barely made any sense anyway!'_ Revan thought angrily shaking his thoughts away as they descended onto one of the landing pads before exiting the ship.

The three Jedi plus Artoo walked down the ramp. "You sure this is the right place?" Ahsoka asked Revan, her tone unsure. "I'm sure!" he snapped. Ahsoka flinched from his tone before they walked up to a door. The droid plugged in and opened it. "I sense something, Master and I don't like it." she said in a uneasy tone. "It's the Dark Side, Ahsoka. This is the right place." Anakin replied his tone also uneasy. Revan let out a 'hmph' at their uneasiness. "You two wouldn't have lasted on Korriban." he insulted before walking into the facility feeling at ease with the Dark Side surrounding him. Anakin and Ahsoka were becoming concerned at this before they started to follow him.

They soon came upon a four way hallway and heard a voice echo. Ahsoka and Anakin took their sabers out. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "Yeah, I heard it. Question is: Where are they?" he wondered. "Wait… Where's Revan?" she asked noticing he was gone. The two looked before suddenly hearing his voice come from the hallway in front of them. "Down here, you morons!" Ahsoka flinched at his tone again before the two took off in his direction, managing to catch up a few seconds later. Revan made another turn. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Ahsoka asked before immediately regretting it when he turned his head briefly to give her a venomous glare. "Are you questioning me again?! Force you're annoying sometimes!" he snarled. Ahsoka stopped and gasped in hurt at his words. Anakin stopped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's not his fault Ahsoka. The Dark Side is getting to him." he said quietly. Ahsoka nodded in understanding but Revan's words still stung.

After a few more minutes they came upon another door and Revan ran up to it before igniting his saber and started to cut a hole in it. Anakin joined him in cutting the door. A moment later the two cut a decent sized hole and the Jedi jumped into a room with the lights off. The three moved throughout the room noticing multiple empty cribs. "We're too late." Ahsoka said shaking her head. "I can sense their still here." Anakin said before they heard a whirring noise. Just as they reactivated their sabers a droids eyes lit up with a baby in it's arms. The child started to cry as the droid moved forward. A second droid revealed itself on Anakin's right also holding a baby before attempting to punch him with it's free arm. The Knight managed to move around it in time. "Be careful of the younglings!" he warned while dodging more punches. "I know! I know!" she exclaimed. Revan on the other hand leaned against one of the cribs and watched in mild amusement as the other two attempted to destroy droids while trying to keep from hurting the babies. He had his saber ready just in case the droids decided to attack him.

A warning suddenly started going off as the floor started to break apart. A big part of the floor suddenly broke with one side going close to the lava. Ahsoka managed to cut the arms off the droid she was fighting and grab the baby before backing up against a door on still even ground while the droid lost it's balance and fell into the lava. The facility started to critical as more of the floor broke. Anakin managed to grab a crib that was still attached to the floor to keep himself from sliding towards the lava. Unfortunately the droid that gripping the floor got hit with a detached crib. Luckily it managed to grab part of the sill even food while it's wheel was pressed against the broken part.

Revan finally intervened. Jumping on the droid he grabbed the child before jumping to Ahsoka in front of the door. Anakin let go and used the droid to jump back up to the others, knocking it into the lava in the process. Ahsoka groaned in irritation. "The panel's fried!" she said. "Where's Artoo?" Anakin wondered his tone sounding irritated. Just as he said that the door opened and Artoo beeped. The group then started making a run for it as the facility started exploding around them. Once outside they rushed onto the ship and into the cockpit. Anakin got into the pilot seat and started turning the ship on while the padawans attempted to calm the crying babies. "It's okay!" Ahsoka said trying to comfort the Nautolan baby in her arms as she sat in her seat while Revan managed to calm the Rodian baby in his arms.

The ship finally started up and Anakin flew it away from Mustafar before entering hyperdrive. Once the babies were returned to their mothers they headed back to Coruscant, reaching it by the time it was nightfall there and give their report to the Council. "The base was was completely destroyed, Master. And so was any clue whose behind this." Anakin said to Yoda. "Most unfortunate, this is." the aged master said. "We still have Bane." Anakin reminded. Yoda and Obi-Wan looked at one another briefly. Anakin and the two padawans figured it out. Ahsoka sighed dejectedly. "He got away again?" she asked while Revan and Anakin frowned. "The important thing is that the children are safe and that we've recovered the holocron." Obi-Wan said. "The list is intact and their is no evidence it was copied." Windu said. "Still, the future of all Jedi, uncertain is. Move forward cautiously, we must." Yoda warned. The three Jedi bowed before leaving.

"Guys, wait." Revan said to the other two once the closed behind them. They turned to face and for him to continue. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted on Mustafar. Living on Korriban for so many years, surrounded by that much Dark Side. I guess you could say I built up an 'immunity' and was used to it. Being away from so much for so long seemed to weaken that 'immunity', so being immersed in so much like the amount on Mustafar I guess I couldn't fight it off." he finished, rubbing his hands together nervously. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look before suddenly smiling at him. "Don't worry, we forgive you." Anakin said as he patted Revan's shoulder reassuringly before leaving. "Ahsoka I really am sorry." he apologized before she hugged him. "It's okay, I understand." she said softly as he hugged her back.

 **Chapter 5 is now done. Apologies to those who** **can't quite figure out how the fight in the Mustafar facility went, describing that part was hard.**


	6. Landing at Point Rain

**Here's chapter 6.**

 _COUNTERATTACK!_

 _WITH THE CLONE ARMY STRETCHED IN DESPERATE ATTEMPT TO ENGAGE GENERAL GREIVOUS' STARFLEET, SEPARATISTS PLANETS THAT WERE ONCE THOUGHT SECURE ARE NOW RISING UP AGAINST THE REPUBLIC._

 _ON GEONOSIS, SEPARATIST LEADER POGGLE THE LESSER, SAFE IN HIS NEWLY RAY-SHIELDED FACTORIES, CREATES THOUSAND OF TERRIBLE NEW WEAPONS WHICH MARCH OFF THE ASSEMBLY LINE AGAINST THE OUTNUMBERED CLONE ARMY._

 _THE JEDI, RESOLUTE IN THE EFFORT TO RESTORE TO THE REPUBLIC, MOUNT A MASSIVE INVASION TO RETAKE GEONOSIS AND SHUT DOWN POGGLE'S FACTORIES ONCE AND FOR ALL..._

Anakin and the two padawans walked onto the bridge of the _Resolute_. "You're late." Obi-Wan said as the three walked up beside him and Mundi. "Sorry, Master. The three of us were busy routing the seppies near Dorin." Anakin said. "Our squadron alone had 55 kills." Ahsoka said gesturing to Revan and smirking. "Yeah, but mine had 76." Anakin said also smirking. "Show off." she scoffed but with her smirk still in place. "Well I'm glad you three are enjoying yourselves." Obi-Wan said. "Hey it's just a little friendly competition, Master. Nothing to worry about." Anakin assured with a smirk still on his face. Obi-Wan held his chin in thought. "What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight." he said, his voice taking on a worried tone. "Which is why it is crucial our invasion of Geonosis meets with success." Mundi reminded. "Agreed." Anakin said before turning to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, contact the Outer Rim command. We're ready for our briefing." he said to her. Ahsoka did just that before letting them know them. "Their already waiting for us."

The five Jedi made their way to their way to the briefing room with Windu, Yoda, Luminara and Palpatine already on the holo-viewer before bringing up a hologram of Geonosis. "Our ships are in position, and we are ready to begin our campaign against the Geonosians." Obi-Wan informed the three. " _And what about Poggle? Any report on his location?_ " Windu asked. Obi-Wan pressed a button and a hologram of the main droid factory came up. "It seems he's holed up at the primary droid foundry here." he said pointing at it as it flashed briefly before continuing, "The factory is protected by a shield generator." a small area lit up behind the shield. "Anakin, Ki-Adi and I shall attempt a three-pronged attack through their defence lines to a staging area just short of the shield." he continued as three arrows pointed towards a single spot before a line moved from there to the generator. "Once we have landed, we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target." he finished.

" _Isn't it risky committing three generals to one area of the attack? If something went wrong we could be dealt a serious blow._ " the Chancellor said, sounding worried. Revan snorted quietly. _'I get the feeling he_ _doesn't really care what happens to us.'_ he thought to himself. " _To ensure that rise again Geonosis does not, capture Poggle we must._ " Yoda said to him. " _Of course. As always I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi._ " Palpatine said with trusting smile. Revan felt like he was gonna puke from seeing that smile. "Our thanks, Chancellor." Obi-Wan said. " _May the Force be with you._ " Windu said before he and the other two cut out. Revan didn't entirely know why, but for some reason he always liked that line. Cody, Rex and Clone Commander Jet walked in to the room and up to the holo-viewer.

"Good. Cody, these are the coordinates for the rendezvous." Obi-Wan said as he enlarged the hologram and an arrow pointed towards an area beneath a cliff. "Yes, sir. When we hit the ground we'll create a perimeter there. Getting past their defences here, will be the trick." he said, moving his finger along a dotted line not far from the staging area Obi-Wan mentioned before continuing, "General Mundi will cut across the defensive lines from the north." a small green gunship flew into the green square that represented the staging area. "We will make our assault through the middle." he continued as a yellow gunship landed next to the green one. "General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south and we will meet at the rendezvous point at 0700 exactly." he finished.

Obi wan held his chin in thought as Mundi spoke, "If we meet with strong resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator.", "Their front lines are heavily fortified. Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements. That won't be easy to get passed." she pointed out to the red wall that was at the front of the canyon leading to the factory and looking worried. "Don't worry. We're not going anywhere near that." Anakin reassured with a smirk. "Come now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?" Obi-Wan asked him, with a small smirk of his own. "Don't worry about us. You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece." Anakin said resting his arm on his former master's shoulder. "Yes. I should be waiting for you when you finally arrive." Obi-Wan said, his small smirk still in place. " _Gentlemen, If you are quite finished. We have a battle to begin._ " Luminara reminded. "Quite right." Obi-Wan agreed before starting to walk around the viewer while addressing Cody, "Cody, prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hanger.", "Yes, sir." the commander replied.

Revan walked into the gunship Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex were in. The two other Jedi gave him a confused look as he grabbed the handle beside Ahsoka. "At this point I've figured out when you guys and Obi-Wan have a similar mission, it's best to just join you right away. Seeing is how he'll probably just tell me to anyway." he shrugged, answering their looks. "We all ready, Rex?" Anakin asked the captain. "Yes, sir. General Kenobi is already under way." he replied. "Well, he's got a head start. We'll have to catch up." he said before the gunships under his command started exiting the ship and heading toward the rendezvous point.

The gunship shook quite a bit and explosions were heard from outside. Suddenly they were hit hard and the gunship started to go down. _'Déjà vu.'_ Revan thought dryly as he once again gave the handle a two-handed death grip. The gunship hit the ground a moment later and started to skid along the ground before coming to a stop. _'_ _I'm glad I_ _didn't eat earlier.'_ Revan thought, sighing in relief. "We're, down! Repeat, down! Location five-!" Rex stopped when he realized they just lost contact with Mundi's team. "Come on! Get up, we have to keep moving!" Anakin yelled over the explosions around them as he and Revan pushed the broken door off the gunship. The Jedi exited first then ignited their sabers and started deflecting blaster fire. A few clones climbed on top the ruined gunship and started firing. Anakin rushed a few of the Geonosians as the clones and padawans remained behind for the time being. "Their falling back! Come on!" Ahsoka yelled to the rest of them before they started to run forward.

The clones managed to take cover in a small trench while the Jedi deflected blaster fire after reaching a small canyon on their way to the rendezvous point. "Rex, what's the word? Can Kenobi send support or not?" Anakin asked over the battle before jumping into the trench next to Rex. Revan then jumped over to cover them. "I don't think so, sir. Cody says General Kenobi never reached the landing site. They think his gunship got shot down." the captain replied. "Great. The one time I actually ask Obi-Wan for help, he's nowhere to be found." Anakin said sounding irritated. Revan dropped on the other side of Rex while Ahsoka dropped on the other side of Anakin before spewing with concern, "Well what if something happened to General Kenobi? He could be injured or-" Anakin cut her off, "No time for that kind of talk." He turned his attention back to Rex. "Rex, we need to mobilize. Now! Get the men together, we're gonna rush the guns." he said urgently. "Yes, sir." the captain replied before leaving.

"You two. Your with me, we need to give Rex cover when we attack." he said to the padawans. "Got it. Just give the word." Ahsoka said. "Right behind you, Skywalker." Revan said. "Hey. I'm worried about him too. But you have to keep your mind in the here and now, otherwise we'll never be able to help Obi-Wan." Anakin said as gently as he could just as Rex came back with the remaining clones. "All here, sir." he told him. "Ready… now!" he yelled as they all started vaulting over the trench and rushing the turret. "Go! Go! Go!" Rex called out. "Take 'em out! Take 'em out!" one of the clones yelled out before he and one of his brothers both cried out as they were killed.

Awhile after rushing the gun they were now done fighting for the time being and soon came upon the giant wall Ahsoka pointed out to back on the ship and before they could keep moving at least 20 battle droids appeared at the top along with a few supers and started firing down on them. "Careful, men. Careful!" Rex warned. Unfortunately two clones were killed before the rest took cover behind some boulders. Rex and the three Jedi took cover behind a single huge boulder before deactivating their sabers. "Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." Ahsoka said sarcastically. "What? Hey, it's not my fault! You were supposed to study the holomaps!" he accused, trying to place the blame on her. "I did! Remember when I reminded you about the giant wall, and you said, 'Don't worry, Snips. We won't be anywhere near that.'" she reminded in irritation. Revan groaned. "I thought you thought this through?" he asked feeling irritated as well. "Just get ready to climb!" he said sounding annoyed and pointed to the cliff on their left.

Revan signalled three clones with backpacks and they rushed over quickly as the other troopers covered them. Anakin and Revan helped them remove their packs. "So what's the plan, General?" Rex asked him. "Just keep us covered, Rex." he replied before handing a pack to Ahsoka who slipped it on. Revan slipped one on before handing the last one to Anakin as he continued, "There's too much laser fire for all of us to make the climb. Ahsoka, Revan and I will handle this." He checked one of the thermal detonators before putting it back into the pack then slipping it on. The Jedi started running towards the cliff as a few cannons on the wall shot at them while a few clones were killed and the three of them dodged the blasts.

After reaching the cliff they shot their grappling hooks towards the top and tugged on them. Once certain the hooks were stable they used the Force to jump along the side of the cliff in order to move faster. As soon as they reached the top they headed towards the wall and started deflecting with their sabers when the droids noticed them and opened fire with more appearing soon after and while dividing their attention between the Jedi and clones. "How many droids have you two shot down so far?" Anakin asked them. "Twenty-five." Ahsoka said while she kept deflecting. "You're falling behind." he said with a smirk. "Don't care." Revan said, preferring to not get competitive, considering how angry he could get. "Let's go!" Anakin said as they jumped down onto the top of the wall and started moving forward while deflecting and slashing with the clones helping from below.

Once the droids on the wall were taken care of they deactivated their sabers. "Look for a hatch! We need to put the explosives inside the wall." Anakin said as they looked around. "Found one!" Ahsoka said just as a droideka jumped out before landing and activating it's shield. The Jedi reignited their sabers and started deflecting it's blasts. A second one came out from where Anakin had been and rolled over to them, forcing the Jedi close together. Revan and Ahsoka focused on one while Anakin focused on the other. Rex suddenly came up from behind it and slip through the shield before shooting it in the head. With that one destroyed, Revan backflipped and spun around in the air before landing on the ground and rolling through it's shield then reigniting his saber and cutting it. Revan grabbed Ahsoka's outstretched hand and she pulled him up before jogging up to the opening Ahsoka found a few minutes ago just as battle droid appeared. "Hey, did you get them?" it asked looking in the opposite direction. "Catch!" Anakin said, throwing his pack at the droid as it turned around. "Huh?! Wha!" it exclaimed in surprise as it caught the pack before Anakin smirked and used the Force to push the droid down.

The droid yelled while Revan and Ahsoka threw theirs into the hole. "Come on, Rex!" Anakin said to the clone. "Up and away!" Ahsoka said as she and Revan used the Force to lift him and throw him off the edge before the three Jedi jumped off and started falling as the wall exploded. Rex yelled in fear as they kept falling, the Jedi used the Force to slow their descent as they reached the ground before landing. They then used the Force to slow Rex's before the wall continued to fall apart. Using the Force they managed to keep the debris from hitting them. After it was over Revan offered a hand to Rex and pulled him up. "Next time, just tell me to jump." the captain said to Anakin. "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked the clone with a smirk before gesturing them to follow. "Come on! We can't keep Obi-Wan waiting." he said urgently. "You heard him, lads! Let's go!" Rex called out to the others as they started running through the debris and out the other side.

"Look! What's that?" Ahsoka called out while pointing to a cave in the side of a cliff with Geonosians flying out in what appeared to be terror. The Jedi activated their sabers as the group stopped. "It's Master Mundi!" Revan exclaimed, pointing to the humanoid figure that just appeared at the top. Anakin and Ahsoka knew well enough at this point not to doubt their friend anymore when it came to things like this. "Master Mundi, do you read me?" Anakin asked him over his com. " _We are here, Skywalker. We took a slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit._ " the Master replied. "This has been a day for detours, Master." Anakin said as his voice took on a slight tired tone. " _Indeed, but now the road is clear. I can see the landing zone, It does not look good._ " Mundi said, his tone sounding worried before cutting off. "Can you get me Admiral Yularen?" Anakin asked Rex. The captain nodded before setting up a connection with the admiral using a holopad. Anakin placed his hands behind his back before addressing Yularen, "Admiral. We're at the breaking point. You've got to get some fighters down here." he said. " _You are in luck, General Skywalker. I have one squadron available._ " the admiral told him.

Once the squadron arrived Anakin and Mundi's group met up and made their way to the rendezvous point just as the reinforcements finished clearing the area. The Jedi deactivated their sabers as the group ran up to Obi-Wan, who was sitting against a crate. "Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka said kneeling beside while looking over him with concern. "Well, what happened to you?" Anakin asked with a smirk upon noticing the cut on his face and dirt covered armor. "I could ask you the same thing." he retorted placed the holopad in front of them and brought up the hologram of the area.

The group surrounded the hologram before Obi-Wan spoke while he remained sitting against the crate, "Our combined forces should be enough to destroy the shield generator. Anakin you'll need to take a small squad through the shield, as close as you can get to their gun emplacements. From there, you'll be able to temporarily jam their scanners so they are unable to target the incoming tanks." he said as he gestured towards the generator as it flashed while two AT-TE's moved towards the area multiple times. Obi-Wan looked up from the viewer before continuing, "Once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships." Mundi stood up from his kneeled position and looked at Anakin. "Consider it done, Master." the Knight assured with a confident smirk.

A few minutes later the clones started moving some of the remaining tanks towards the shield while Anakin and the two padawans along their squad of clones waited patiently inside the shield for Mundi's squad to give them the signal. " _Begin the attack._ " Jet's voice came over one the clones com. The Jedi ignited their sabers before the group started running towards the generator while dodging, deflecting, slashing and shooting any Geonosians in their way. A minute later they reached the heavily defended structure and the Jedi took cover behind one of the boulders right below the generator while the clones covered them. "Let's jam their scanners! Droid poppers, ready!" Anakin said as he handed each of them one before they threw the EMP grenades onto the structure. "Looks like it's working." Ahsoka pointed out as the cannons and scanners shut down. "It won't last long." Anakin reminded before speaking through his com, "Bring up the tanks."

Large blue blasts started hitting the generator a moment later and soon started falling apart. As soon as the shield disappeared, Mundi and his team flew in on their gunships and and shot at a few Geonosians before landing. Anakin and the padawans caught up to Mundi as he and his team landed before exiting the gunships and killing a few Geonosians before the others suddenly surrendered. Awhile later they returned back to the rendezvous point and while Anakin and Revan helped Obi-Wan to the gunship Mundi was on, Ahsoka ran up to them. "So, Master. What was you're total?" she asked him. "Not now, Ahsoka." Anakin replied. "Come on. Are you afraid you lost this time?" she asked with a teasing smirk. "Fine. 55. That's my count, and you?" he asked with a smirk of his own. Ahsoka stopped before replying, smirk still in place, "60. Looks like I won." Anakin stopped and turned them around causing Revan to almost trip and bring all three of them to the dirt. "Yeah, but I called in the air strike! Tie!" he said, smirk still on his face. "You're impossible." she said shaking her while continuing to smirk before walking off.

Revan let the clone in the gunship help Obi-Wan before catching up to Ahsoka. "Quite a battle today, huh?" he asked her with a smile. "That is an understatement." she replied dryly while smiling back. Revan rubbed his finger on her lekku briefly before looking at it and earning a curious look from Ahsoka. "You're dirty." he stated bluntly with the smile still on his face and showing her his dirt covered finger. Ahsoka chuckled before wiping a smudge of dirt off his cheek with her thumb and showing him. "Look's who's talking." she retorted, chuckling. "Yeah. I guess I am pretty dirty, huh?" he admitted with a small chuckle before attempting to wipe some of the dirt off his shirt. Ahsoka laughed at his attempt to clean himself and Revan couldn't help but stop and join her. "Come on, we'd better get ready." she reminded while smiling at him again. Revan smiled back at her. "Right behind, ya." he said before frowning as they walked. _'Barriss_ _wouldn't even let me get close to her if she saw me this dirty. Force, that woman can be so irritating sometimes!'_ he thought feeling a bit irritated.

 **Alright. Chapter six is now done. One other thing, a response to a reviewer named The Book of Eli. The rest of you** **don't have to read this next part if you don't want to: I'll be continuing with episodes from the show until chapter 1 of part 3.**


	7. Weapons Factory

**Here we go, chapter 7 and Revan's first mission with Barriss.**

 _THE FINAL SURGE._

 _HAVING LEARNED OF WARLORD POGGLE THE LESSER'S PLOT TO REBUILD A SEPARATIST DROID FOUNDRY ON GEONOSIS, JEDI KNIGHT ANAKIN SKYWALKER, HIS PADAWAN AHSOKA TANO AND REVAN, PREPARE TO ASSAULT THIS HEAVILY FORTIFIED INSTILLATION._

 _THEIR MISSION: DESTROY THE FACTORY AT ALL COSTS._

 _ANTICIPATING_ _STIFF RESISTANCE, REPUBLIC COMMANDERS SEND JEDI MASTER LUMINARA UNDULI AND HER PADAWAN, BARRISS OFFEE, TO REINFORCE THE ATTACK._

 _BUT TIME RUNS SHORT FOR OUR INTREPID HEROES AS THE DREADED DROID MILL NEARS COMPLETION..._

Revan, Ahsoka and Anakin got their squad of clones together while they waited for Luminara and her reinforcements to arrive. Revan brought up a hologram of the area before Ahsoka briefed them, "This bridge is our first waypoint. Focus your fire on the gun emplacements, here and here. Because it's only-" she started, pointing to the bridge then two spots on the factory side as red dots appeared on the map before Anakin cut her off and continued to explain, "Because it's only after we neutralize the guns can we push for the factory." Ahsoka was about to complain to him for interrupting her, "I was…!" she started before relenting and continuing to explain, "Yes, we can push for the factory. Now expect stiff resistance from-" Anakin interrupted again and moved to stand in front of her while she gave him a brief irritated look, "And don't forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs, once we leave there will be no resupply. Anything else, Ahsoka?" he asked, turning his head to her.

"No. I think you've pretty much covered everything. In my briefing." she replied, sounding miffed. "Very well, squad dismissed." he said to them. The clones then took their leave. "Okay, what's next?" Anakin asked them as Revan grabbed the holopad before they started walking. "You know, Master. My briefings might go better if you didn't interrupt me every time I tried to-" she started, her tone still irritated before he interrupted her again, "I wasn't interrupting, I was trying to help you." he said, defending himself. "Which I would _appreciate_ if you didn't interrupt me to do it. I just think you don't trust me to give the briefing!" she accused frowning. Anakin turned to face her. "It's not about trust. It's about getting the job done right." he said defensively. "So you don't trust me to get the job done right! I knew it!" she exclaimed in accusation. Anakin sighed. "Snips, I never-" he started only for Ahsoka to interrupt him this time, "No. No. It's okay, I understand. I'm the padawan your the master." she said, her tone sounding bitter as she she crossed her arms and walked away. "Wow, Skywalker. You really did it this time." Revan stated bluntly before catching up to her.

A few minutes later Luminara and Barriss' gunship landed while Ahsoka and Anakin started arguing again. "Guys!" Revan said for the second time, still trying to break their arguing up. The two continued to ignored him. "Maybe if you'd listen to me!" Anakin accused. "Well if you don't trust me! Then maybe you should send me back!" Ahsoka shot back. "Don't tempt me, Snips." he said, sounding like he just might. They looked like they were gonna start again just as Revan noticed Luminara and his girlfriend approach. "This has gone on long enough." he declared, jumping off the rock he was sitting on before slapping both of them in the back of the heads.

Both said 'Ow!' as they held the back their heads and looked at him before he gestured forward as Luminara spoke, "While I don't approve of your method, thank you Revan. Now let us focus on the factory we need to destroy." she said before addressing Barriss, "Well Barriss aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she asked. "Actually, Master. Me and Ahsoka already know Barriss." Revan told her as the two girls nodded. "Ah, forgive me." Luminara apologized before Anakin spoke with a smile, "It's good to see both of you again.", "Likewise." Revan said he and Barriss stared at one another while smiling. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the interaction before they all turned their attention to Luminara as she spoke, "I wish it were under more… peaceful circumstances."

Revan activated the holopad and stood close to Barriss before Luminara spoke, "A frontal assault is risky… our losses will be high." she said, her voice taking on a worried tone as she held her chin. "But not as high as they'll be if that factory comes online." Anakin said, crossing hims arms. "Indeed, but there is an alternative." she started, as a series of tunnels appeared beneath the factory before crossing her arms and continuing, "Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground." she finished before Barriss spoke next, "Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall, so that you could cut a hole and make an entry point." she said as red dot moved down and towards the wall.

Luminara spoke again as the dot started weaving up through one of the tunnels, "Once inside, we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives and blow the factory inside out." she finished as the dot expanded and covered the factory before disappearing. "Looks like a good way to get lost if you ask me." Anakin said, his tone sounding deflated. "To the unprepared, perhaps." Luminara said before looking at and gesturing to Barriss as she continued, "But I have instructed Barriss to memorize the labyrinth, all 200 junctions." Revan's eyes widened at the amount as Anakin spoke, "You always were thorough." he said with a smirk. "It pays for one to be prepared. Right Barriss?" she asked.

"Especially when other peoples lives depend on your success." Barriss agreed, _'Even so, still seems like overkill to me.'_ Revan thought. "How do we keep the Geonosians occupied while someone else is setting the bombs?" Ahsoka asked. "Good point, Snips. If whoever's going in there has gotta be successful, we'll need to create a diversion." Anakin said, turning his attention to Luminara. "Precisely. That task will be carried out by you and I, Skywalker. While the destruction of the factory falls to the padawans. "Now hold on. Who decided that?" Anakin asked her, frowning as Ahsoka placed placed her hand on her hips and glare at him. "Walking into that factory could be suicide!" he argued.

"I agree." Revan said as she turned her glare on him. "Not if you and I are successful at holding Poggle's attention at the bridge." Luminara said to Anakin. "Master, I can do this! I've had riskier assignments!" she argued. "But unlike Barriss, you aren't prepared for this mission." he argued back. "Not to worry, my padawan is reliable." Luminara assured. "I can vouch for her on that." Revan said as the couple shared a quick smile. "She can lead them through the maze." Luminara assured again. "We'll be in and out, Master." Barriss assured as well.

"See? Dependable Barriss will get us through. Don't worry, Master. As you well know, I can follow orders." she said with a slight mocking tone and smirk while folding her arms. "It's decided then." Luminara said as she handed Ahsoka a backpack, who slipped it on while continuing to smirk. "I guess it is." Anakin said, still sounding like he was against the idea. "We'll monitor your progress on these chronometers." Luminara said, handing them each one. Revan attached it to his off-hand wristband before Luminara spoke again, "We'll sync on my mark." They got ready to press the button as she counted down, "Three. Two. One. Mark." The devices beeped simultaneously and flashed green once. "Let's get going. After you Barris." Ahsoka said as Barriss took the lead and they started running towards the bridge.

After reaching the bridge Revan started climbing down the cliff first with Ahsoka next and then Barriss not far from the bridge as droids started to march across it. "Shit. Pick up the pace a bit, ladies. This'll all be for nothing if they see us." he warned before they started climbing down a bit faster. Once nearing the bottom they jumped down and ran over the other cliff wall. Barriss felt around for a second before igniting her saber and cutting a big rectangle in it then used the Force to pull the rock out and drop it on the ground. "Nice work." Ahsoka complimented before walking up to the hole. "Well, here goes nothing." she said before Barriss grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "I should go in first. I know the way." she reminded. "Be my guest." Ahsoka said with a smirk and gestured to the hole. Barriss stepped in, followed by Ahsoka then Revan.

After a few minutes of jogging through the dark caves they stopped and pressed their backs against the walls as they noticed two Geonosians up ahead. The bugs looked in their direction for a couple of seconds before walking off. The three padawans crouched before moving forward again when Revan suddenly grabbed Barriss' hood, stopping her from moving. Her boyfriend pointed at a leg sticking out from what appeared to be it's bed and she ducked under it as they came up on a corridor with some light shining in it and _lots_ of sleeping Geonosians before stopping. "They're sleeping." she whispered. "We have to find another way!" Ahsoka whispered urgently as she looked around. _'I might be able to kill a few with a single Force Choke.'_ Revan thought briefly before deciding not to. "We don't have time! This direction is the fastest." Barriss whispered back to her, gesturing forward with a nod. "Maybe you're wrong!" Ahsoka whispered back, hoping she was. "Trust me." Revan's girlfriend urged back before the couple started moving forward again with Ahsoka trailing behind them.

The padawans moved slowly while making sure not to touch any outstretched limbs when a hand suddenly landed on Barriss' head _'Get your bug-assed hand off my_ _girlfriend!'_ Revan thought angrily while glaring at it before using the Force to slowly lift it off her. Barriss moved out of the way and he dropped it, letting it hang over the side. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and they smiled at each other before catching back up with Ahsoka. "What happened?" she asked. "A bug hand landed on her head, but I managed to get it off without waking the bug." he replied as he took the lead this time.

Revan sighed quietly in relief when they finally left that tunnel. "Left at the next junction." Barriss told them as they walked forward before turning left. "Dead end." she said after they noticed a wall in front of them. "If we make a wrong turn, we may never find our way out. You do remember the way, don't you?" Ahsoka asked, her tone becoming worried. Barriss held her chin in thought. "Of course I do!" she replied frowning before looking around. Her eyes widened as she looked up behind her. "It's not left. It's up!" she realized. "It's this way." she said before jumping up through the hole above them, Ahsoka jumped next then finally Revan.

They grabbed onto the sides and started climbing up. A few minutes later they reached the top and climbed out just underneath the factory before looking through a hole above them. "Whoa. That's a lot of droids." Ahsoka said as multiple rows of droids were moved along the area. "Come on. The main control room's this way." Barriss said as they took off forward and down another tunnel. A few moments later they climbed up through a metal tube. "This is it. We're here." Barriss said after they opened the hatch. The padawans hopped out of it and into a giant circular room with the reactor in the middle.

The three ran up to it and Ahsoka started attaching the explosives to it while the couple were on lookout. Once she placed the last one she pressed a button on her chronometer and slipped her pack back on. "And now we make ourselves scarce." Ahsoka said quietly before they started running. Only to stop when a blast door opened up, revealing Poggle, a droid commander, six Geonosians and a tank. The padawans ignited their sabers and got ready. Poggle pointed and clicked something in his native tongue. "Get ready, girls. He just ordered them to kill us." Revan said just as the bugs opened fire. "How'd you know that?" Ahsoka asked as they started dodging the green blasts. "I can understand many forms of language. Just like my ancestor could." he replied before somersaulting over a blast just as Poggle floated to a door and said something else.

"You heard his highness, collect their pathetic little bombs. Then we will kill them." the droid said as Poggle shut the door and the tanks guns started firing. The Jedi were forced to back from the blasts while the Geonosians started removing the bombs. Ahsoka put her saber away and took here pack off before grabbing a bomb from her pack. "See if your stupid tank this!" she taunted before throwing a bomb on the tank right where the droid was standing. The droid laughed. "Fool, the super tank is impervious to all weapons-" it started before bomb went off and destroyed it. Unfortunately the tank wasn't even scratched and it opened fire again, with the Jedi starting to deflect again.

"The bombs!" Ahsoka exclaimed as more were removed. The padawans managed to move towards the bugs and get them away from the reactor. Ahsoka deactivated her saber and grabbed one of them by the legs. She yelled out in surprise as they flew higher. "Stupid green bugger!" she yelled as the bug finally managed to shake her off by knocking her against the top of the reactor. Revan froze as she fell before hitting the reactor and rolling off and finally hitting the ground. "Why you sons of bitches!" he snarled before spinning around to face the bugs and giving them a murderous glare. He dropped his saber before thrusting both hands with his fingers outstretched and shot lightning out, managing to kill a few of them while the others fled the same way the padawans entered.

He then retrieved his saber and jumped on to the tank, cut a hole in the top then jumped in before cutting the droids and stopping the tank. Revan opened up the top hatch and the other two jumped in. "The bugs took the bombs!" Barriss reminded. "What are we gonna do now?" Ahsoka asked them. "I don't know what to do without the bombs." Barriss admitted. "Well this tank could destroy the power generator… and probably us along with it." Ahsoka said quietly. "I guess that's are only choice." Barriss agreed quietly. Revan only nodded slowly as Ahsoka contacted Anakin. "Master, do you hear me?" she asked as they heard the sound of battle on the other side. " _Ahsoka! Set off the bombs, we're trapped!_ " they heard him yell through the com. "I'm sorry, Master. We can't make it out…" she told solemnly. " _Can't make it out? Ahsoka wait!_ " he exclaimed before she cut off. "Fire." she said. Revan pressed the button. The tank's cannon shot the reactor and everything exploded...

Revan slowly opened his eyes when he realized they weren't dead and noticed Ahsoka and Barriss activate their sabers for light. He let out a sigh of pure relief. _'Thank the Force their okay.'_ he thought before activating his saber as well. "How deep do you think we're buried?" his girlfriend asked them. "It's probably best not to think about it." Ahsoka suggested. "Hand me that power cell, would you?" she asked Barriss who removed it before handing it over. "Thanks. mind holding the light?" she asked Revan. He nodded before grabbing her saber and holding both up. _'Hm. Holding two lightsabers feels… right. Maybe I should think about_ _learning how to duel wield.'_ he thought. "Whatever you're doing, I hope it works. Because i'd sure rather have died fighting up there than starve to death down here." she said, gloomily. "Don't worry, we'll run out of air long before we starve." Ahsoka replied. "That's a comforting thought, thanks." Barriss said sarcastically. "Master Skywalker has taught me a trick of two. I think I can get this communicator working." Ahsoka said, holding it up.

Revan deactivated his saber before handing Ahsoka's to Barriss, to give his arms a rest. _'If i'm gonna die, it's gonna be from sacrifice! Not suffocating underground!'_ he thought, angry at their current situation. "What happens to us now, doesn't matter. By destroying this factory we've saved countless lives, elsewhere." Barriss said. "Wow. You are such a downer right now, you know that?" Revan snapped. His girlfriend glared at him and opened her mouth to retort but he beat her to it, " _You_ might be on the verge of giving up, I however am not! I don't plan on having my bloodline die in some pebbles, trapped underground!" Barriss dropped her glare and blushed at the mention of 'bloodline', realizing he planned on having children. Ahsoka decided to same something just in case the two started fighting, "Well, i'm about to save three more lives." she assured with a smile.

Ahsoka kept pressing the cell against the com, hoping it would work. "Master, I know you're up there. And I know you're looking for me." she said weakly, almost passing out. Revan held both girls hands comfortingly as they nodded to him in thanks. "Someone's digging." Ahsoka realized as they heard something moving outside before light started to shine in from an opening. Ahsoka coughed as the three walked into the sunlight. "Ahsoka." Anakin said relieved as a few clones dropped down to help. "Don't worry about me, help them." Revan told the clone that tried to help. The trooper nodded before Revan climbed up and stood next to Anakin as the Knight helped Ahsoka up.

"I knew you'd come looking for me." she said to him with a soft smile. Anakin smiled back at her. "I never doubted you for a second." Revan cleared his throat and they looked at him. "And i'm glad you're alright." Anakin said with a smirk. "Really?" Revan asked, pretending to sound like he didn't believe him. "Yeah, Obi-Wan would've killed me if something happened to you." Anakin replied, smirk still in place. "Of course." the padawan said, smirking as well. The three turned their attention to Barriss and Luminara. "Padawan, you did well." the latter praised quietly. "Thank you, Master. But if it weren't for these two, i'd still be down there." Barriss said, gesturing to her friend and boyfriend. "Indeed. You're master never lost faith in you." Luminara said to Ahsoka with a smile. Ahsoka grinned at her master before Revan and her smiled at each other softly...

 **Chapter 7 is now done and part 2 is halfway done. I found out too late that Barriss and Ahsoka originally met in** **this episode and after I already had them as friends back in part 1, but I managed to compromise. And congrats to noticing the two foreshadowings.**


	8. Brain Invaders

**Chapter 8 is up.**

 _VICTORY ON GEONOSIS!_

 _AFTER A MASSIVE ASSAULT, THE REPUBLIC HAS FINALLY RECAPTURED THE SEPARATIST PLANET AND SHUT DOWN ITS DROID FACTORIES OF DOOM._

 _AN INVESTIGATION BY LUMINARA UNDULI LED TO THE DISCOVERY OF QUEEN KARINA THE GREAT, WHOSE HIVE-MIND COULD REANIMATE DEAD GEONOSIAN SOLDIERS._

 _DURING THE DESTRUCTION OF THE QUEEN'S TEMPLE, THE JEDI APPREHENDED HER ADVISOR POGGLE THE LESSER, AND NOW PREPARE TO DELIVER THE VILLAIN TO CORUSCANT FOR TRIAL..._

The three padawans walked off the shuttle as Poggle was escorted on it and said something to them as they walked by. "What did he say?" Ahsoka asked Revan. "That we'd all pay for what happened to the queen." he replied as they walked up to Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luminara before they heard Mundi's voice from behind them as he walked up to them, "I'm afraid we have a complication.", "Don't we always?" Anakin asked with a smirk. "I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defences held, but at a great cost to his men. They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus." Mundi said to them.

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant and Cestus is not exactly on the way." Anakin said. Luminara walked forward. "The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him." she said. "I suggest we let our padawans handle the supply mission." Anakin said with a smirk as placed a hand on both Barriss and Revan's shoulders. "Whatever needs to be done. I'm happy to help." Ahsoka offered with a smile. "As am I." Barriss agreed. Revan rolled his eyes. "I guess that means I have to go too. Joy." he said sarcastically. "Very well. Take a medical frigate and after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you to the voyage to Dantooine." Obi-Wan said while ignoring his padawan's sarcasm before he, Luminara and Mundi walked to the shuttle.

The padawans along with a squad of clones walked onto the frigate and the pilots started take off a moment later. The Jedi walked to the bridge as Fisto appeared on the view screen. "We are ready to make our jump Master Fisto." Barriss said. "Good. I look forward to your arrival." he replied, giving them a smile before cutting off as they entered hyperspace. "You alright?" Ahsoka asked Revan after Barriss left, noticing his frown. "Yeah, it's just… I'm getting a bad feeling about something is all. It's probably nothing… still be on your guard." he warned and Ahsoka nodded before they left to get some rest.

Revan hopped up on the bunk above Ahsoka's and laid there thinking while hearing her toss and turn. "What? What is it?" Barriss asked her from the other side of the room, eyes still shut. "It's too quite. It's a big change from all the fighting the last few days." Ahsoka complained as Barriss faced her. "You should enjoy this peace while it lasts." Revan's girlfriend suggested. "Barriss is right, Ahsoka. If things go like they always do, then we're probably gonna have a fight on her hands pretty soon." Revan said. "I can't. Let's go eat." Ahsoka suggested. Barriss nodded and got up as Revan jumped down. "Food does sound nice." he said as Ahsoka got up.

They exited their room and chatted along the way to the dining waved to a clone he saw just as the trooper was about to enter the barracks. _'I guess he didn't notice me.'_ Revan thought, shrugging as he continued following the other two. Upon entering the room they each grabbed a tray and placed some food on it before grabbing a drink and sitting down at one the tables. Revan took a seat next to Ahsoka, earning himself a small frown from his girlfriend which he chose to ignore before taking a bite of food. _'Shit. That bad_ _feeling is back, and it's starting to feel worse.'_ he thought, frowning and starting worry.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier. About enjoying the peace while it lasts. As a Jedi, i'm not sure I know how to that." Ahsoka admitted before taking a bite. "Master Windu has said we are keepers of the peace not warriors. However once the war is over it will be our job to maintain the peace." Barriss replied. "Yes, but. Will we do so as keepers of the peace or warriors? And, what's the difference?" Ahsoka asked her. "I don't have all the answers, Ahsoka. Like you i'm a learner. What does you're Master tell you?" she asked taking a drink. "Anakin? Oh, um… you might find some of his thoughts on the future… a bit radical." Ahsoka replied. "Really? Why?" Barriss asked, smiling a bit. "Let's just say my Master will always do what needs to be done. I'm not even sure how peacetime will agree with him." she replied.

Revan's eyes widened for a split second when the door opened revealing Ox and Edge with their blaster rifles out. "Evening, Ox, Edge. Would you like to join us?" she asked, smiling. Revan slowly unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and placed his thumb on the button while continuing to stare at the clones and eat. The troopers only stared at them. "Is something wrong troopers?" Ahsoka asked slowly. The clones stepped into the room and Revan jumped from his seat and ignited his saber as they raised their blasters. As he deflected the first shots, Barriss and Ahsoka stood up, ignited their sabers and deflecting as well. Ahsoka flipped the table and they hid behind it deactivating their sabers. "Troopers! Stand down!" she ordered just as one of them aimed over the table. Barriss reactivated hers for a moment to cut his blaster in half before punching him away just as the other attempted to go around. Ahsoka Force-pushed him into the first and against the wall, knocking them out. The door opened as Trap and Havoc trooper entered, blasters aimed. Barriss and Ahsoka ignited their sabers and brought the tips close to the troopers necks. "What are you doing?" Trap asked surprise as they raised their hands in surrender.

"Two clones just attacked us! What is going on?!" Ahsoka demanded. "Trap do you know what happened to those troopers?" Barriss demanded. "Couldn't tell you, Commander. I'm just as confused as-" he started before she cut him off, "You're in charge of those men! Did you order them to kill us?!" she demanded again. "No, sir! I did not!" he replied quickly. "What's happening?! Why would they do this?!" Ahsoka demanded again. Havoc answered, "We don't know! We heard shots!", "Why should we believe you?" Barriss demanded. The two girls lightsabers were suddenly ripped from their hands and into Revan's open ones before clipping them to his belt. "Now hold on, everybody just calm the fuck down." he said before walking in front of the troops and speaking again, "We can figure this out _without_ killing one another, because the last thing we need is more unneeded violence." he said, trying to defuse the situation while two behind him nodded in agreement. "Look. We'll even put our guns down." Trap said as he and Havoc put them down. The girls shared a look and seemed to believe them before Revan handed their sabers back.

"These men wouldn't just attack us without reason." Barriss said. "My Master had a clone betray them once, a traitor who was paid off by Ventress." Ahsoka said, frowning from remembering. "It can't be that simple." Barriss argued before waking over to the unconscious clones and continuing, "At least it didn't feel like that.", "Excuse me, sir. We should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge." Trap suggested. "Bridge, this is Barriss. Respond." she said over her com. Only to receive no answer. "We need to get up there. We need to find out what's going on." Ahsoka said, urgently. "But these two will be coming around any minute." Barriss warned. "Havoc can watch them until we check on the bridge." Trap suggested. "Okay let's go." Ahsoka said before Trap picked up his gun before the four left the room and started heading up the bridge.

They were about to make another turn when the security shields were activated in that hallway. "Someone doesn't want us going up there." Ahsoka said. Barriss kneeled down beside a panel. "I'll attempt to override the controls." she said before pressing the buttons. Revan suddenly snapped on his heel and slashed Trap's gun in half as the trooper attempted to shoot Barriss before knocking her saber out of her hand as he grabbed her. The clones eyes went white as a long green worm started crawling out of his mouth. Barriss managed to summon her lightsaber and stab him through the chest. Revan watched in shock as the clone was killed before grabbing his head in pain...

 _Every single Jedi, including_ _your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi is now an enemy of the Republic._

 _Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy._

 _Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy!_

 _Execute Order 66._

Revan breathed heavily as he snapped out of it before noticing the worm start crawling on his girlfriend's neck. "Get this thing off me!" she cried out before managing to grab it and throw it off. Ahsoka cut it in half as flew past her before deactivating her saber. The two halves of the worm kept wiggling on the ground as Ahsoka shuddered in revulsion. "What is that?" she asked looking at. "Looks like some type of parasite. It must be controlling their actions." Barriss replied. "Mind control… Well that explains a lot. Trap was my friend, he would never have tried to kill us." Ahsoka reasoned as the worm finally died.

"Well it seems _someone_ didn't feel the same way." Revan said, glaring at his girlfriend. "He was trying to infect me! What was I supposed to do?" she argued, frowning at him. "You could've knocked him out instead so we could cure him later! And here I thought _I_ had issues when it came to being merciful." he snapped. Barriss only glared back for a moment before they started ignoring one another and focusing on the now dead worm. Revan had never admitted it openly, but he cared about the clones and seeing his girlfriend of all people kill one without a second thought, even in self-defence and without considering knocking the trooper unconscious, just pissed him right off.

"How did these things get on board in the first place?" Ahsoka wondered, trying to diffuse the tension as she and Barriss each picked up half the worm. "They must have infected the clones while they were on Geonosis." Barriss realized. "We'll have to quarantine the ship." Ahsoka said. "We should also contact Master Fisto and let him know about the situation." Barriss suggested. "Let's go." Ahsoka told them as they started running through the corridor before hearing a familiar sound coming from the storage room. "That sound, it's…" Barriss started before Ahsoka finished, "Geonosian." She frowned as they hid behind the open door and watched as two infected clones held an uninfected one that was struggling while another walked up to him with a worm in his hand. "We have to help him!" Ahsoka said urgently.

the worm crawled into his nose and he started convulsing. "It's too late." Barriss said quietly as the clone stopped before blaster fire came at them from the other end of the corridor. The padawans ignited their sabers and started deflecting as they were forced to move back and into the room with the infected clones. Ahsoka used the Force to close the door just as the infected clone reached it before they turned around to face the others. One of the clones walked forward with three eggs and Ahsoka tried Force pushing him away, the clone managed to throw them before he was pushed but luckily they slashed the eggs in time. This seemed to anger the clones as they screeched in Geonosian and opened fire just as the clone outside the room got the door open. Revan helped Barriss with the large group while Ahsoka focused on the clone at the door.

Barriss pulled a crate down in front of them and Revan slashed the gun of one that was beside the crate before pushing him away as Ahsoka knocked back the clone near the door before the three took behind a larger crate. Ahsoka looked up. "Guys, let's go for the vent!" she said before they started jumping up on the crates and reaching the top. Barriss quickly used the Force to remove part of the vent before they jumped in as the clones continued shooting. The three crawled through the vent before noticing clones running just below them in one of the corridors.

"I'll go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters, you head for the AFT comm-centre and send a warning to Master Fisto. We have to stop the ship from reaching the medical station." Barriss told them before they started crawling forward again. "I don't know Barriss. I think we should stay together." Ahsoka said, unsure about splitting up as they stopped at a junction. "As do I. Unfortunately that's not a luxury we have right now. One of us must succeed Ahsoka. If you need to, you'll do what must be done. I know it." Barriss said to her. "Yes, of course. Then i'll see you soon." she replied. "Barriss. Whatever happens, i'm sorry about earlier." Revan apologized.

She smiled and kissed him, earning a surprised gasp from Ahsoka before crawling in the direction of the reactor while Revan and Ahsoka went towards the comm-centre. "So… You two are together, huh?" she asked as they crawled through vent. "Yep." he replied simply. "Even though it's against the Code?" she asked. "I wouldn't be here if the Code wasn't broken." he reminded. "Right. Your ancestors." she remembered before finishing, "Well, I promise I won't tell anyone. And i'm happy for you." Revan thought he heard a sliver of sadness in her tone but decided not to ask about it as she'd probably make up an excuse not to answer.

"As long as these things are on board, we dare not dock with the medical station." Ahsoka said to Fisto and a communications clone on the view screen after they reached the comm-centre and informed the older Jedi of the situation. " _You must bring the ship in. The only way we can stop these parasites is to analyze them._ " he informed. "You don't understand how terrible these things are." she warned before asking, "What if they get loose?", " _We will take precautions._ " he assured. "I have a bad feeling about this, Master Fisto. But we will follow your instructions." she complied but sounding unsure and worried.

"We should try contacting the _Resolute_ , let them know whats happening." Revan said. "Good idea." she replied before doing so. "Almost got it." she said, pressing a few more button when screen suddenly showed Rex. " _Cargo ship, TB-73. This is clone captain Rex. Please respond._ " he said. "Rex, this is Ahsoka. Boy, am I glad to hear your voice." she said with a relieved sigh as Revan saluted the clone. " _Likewise, sir. I've got someone here who wants to speak with you._ " he said before moving out of the way as Anakin appeared on the screen. " _Guys, what's going on? Are you okay?_ " he asked concerned. "Well... not exactly." she started slowly before explaining the situation.

 _'Someones coming…'_ Revan thought as he briefly turned his head to look at the door before turning back to the screen. " _Make sure you both have a wrist com. Keep them on, i'm going to interrogate Poggle. He might have some answers. Find Barriss and wait for my signal._ " he said as they turned their coms on before he cut out. Revan tapped her on the shoulder and she gave him a curious before noticing Barriss standing behind a glass view screen. "Barriss, you're back. Were you successful?" Ahsoka asked her. Barriss stared at them ominously. "Barriss… what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked her, frowning while her voice became a bit shaky. Revan frowned and took a small step if front of Ahsoka. His girlfriend raised her hand. "Barriss no!" Ahsoka exclaimed, getting out of her seat as her friend Force pushed the glass, shattering it and pushing the shards forward.

Revan shielded Ahsoka with his body, luckily none of the shards pierced him. "We're you're friends! Barriss snap out of it!" she begged. His girlfriend ignited her saber and jumped at them. Revan blocked the blade with his own and pushed her away effortlessly, using only one hand. "Barriss it's not you! It's the creatures! Fight them!" Ahsoka pleaded, trying to reason with her friend. _'I've heard of couples_ _having intense fights before, but this is ridiculous.'_ Revan thought in mild disbelief as he easily disarmed before grabbing her by the throat and throwing her away from them. After she hit the ground the two uninfected padawans ran out the opposite door.

After making another turn they noticed Barriss had finally caught up. The two padawans were suddenly thrown against the wall and Barriss brought her saber down on Ahsoka .Revan managed to block it before kicking her away. His girlfriend recovered quickly and started driving them both back. Ahsoka crouched and kicked her feet out from under her before Revan kicked her in the chest, sending her to the ground on her back. The two then took off again while trying to put some distance between them and her. They stopped upon noticing a vent cover above them. Revan moved with the Force before Ahsoka jumped into it, he then jumped up as Barriss stopped underneath them to look around for a moment before continuing. He then placed the vent cover back on just in case.

The two stopped moving for a moment when they noticed a group of clones walking below them. "This is Ahsoka, come in." she whispered urgently into her com. " _Ahsoka, listen to me. The worms are affected by the cold._ " Anakin said. "Cold? That's how we stop them?" she asked. " _Rupture the cooling systems._ " he said just as a clone walked underneath the vent. Revan quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the opening as they both slapped a hand over her com, trying to muffle Anakin's voice. The clone seemed to think it was nothing and walked away. The two padawans looked at one another distractedly before snapping out of it and separating with blushes when Anakin spoke, " _Did you hear me? Rupture the coolant system!_ " he said. "The coolant system. Got it." she replied before cutting off and exiting the vent. Revan jumped down after her and they started to move through ship again.

A few more minutes later they reached their destination and entered the room with three identical cooling systems and a console in the middle. Revan stood in front of the console with his back towards it and watched the door as Ahsoka started moving around it and pressing buttons before pulling a lever. The yellow light in the room went out and temperature started to drop before they exited the room and started running down the corridor again. The padawans stopped for a bit and rubbed their arms. "There you are! You can't hide from me!" The infected Barriss' voice said from behind them in an ominous voice. Revan snorted. "Please. If your trying to scare me with that voice, it ain't working. My Force Fury voice is a lot more scarier." he said unamused as she ignited her saber and started running towards them. The two padawans jumped up into a vent just as she reached them.

A few moments later Revan shakily pushed up on a floor vent just outside the bridge before climbing out, then offering Ahsoka a hand and helping her out. "The bridge! At last!" she said relieved while shivering as they ran through the door. Ahsoka sat in the pilot seat and started pressing buttons to try and contact the station while Revan stood beside her. "We're coming in offaly fast! This is Ahsoka Tano! Can you here me? I'm shutting down the engines, i'll try to reverse the-" she stopped speaking to dodge a slash from Barriss that hit the console, causing a few coolant tubes to come loose. Barriss cried out in surprise as one blasted her in the face with cold air.

"Enough is enough!" Revan growled before grabbing his girlfriend and holding her arms behind her while Ahsoka grabbed one of the tubes and aimed it in her face. Revan let her go and she fell to the ground before he himself fell to the floor on one knee, succumbing to the cold. Ahsoka dropped to floor as well. "Kill me, please!" Barriss begged her. "I can't." Ahsoka replied as she managed to get up and look out the viewport before turning around as Barriss grabbed her and a worm started coming out of her mouth. Revan hesitated, not because she was his girlfriend and he didn't want to hurt her… It was because he _knew_ he could kill her without so much as a second thought. He knew what he had to do… Rushing up to them he grabbed his girlfriend and threw her to the ground as the worm wiggled in her mouth and she screeched. The descendant of Revan raised his blade and with an emotionless look in his eye, brought it down...

Revan shot up from the bed he was on, knocking the sheet off in the process. _'Wait… bed? Sheet?'_ he thought confused and noticed Ahsoka shoot up as well with a gasp. "It's alright you two. It's okay. Your safe." he reassured them gently. "Barriss?" she asked him concerned, looking at Revan for a moment before her master gently pushed her back onto the bed before bringing the sheet back up. "Barriss is fine. Thanks to both of your efforts." he reassured with a smile as they looked over to her sleeping. Revan sighed in relief before laying back down. "And so are the clones." the Knight added. "What were those things?" she asked him tiredly. "I think I can help answer that." Fisto said as he entered the room, smiling before continuing when he walked up to Ahsoka's bed, "We had the parasite ones analyzed, they are the same type of creature you found on Geonosis, Master Skywalker." Anakin sat up from Ahsoka's bed and walked up to Fisto while speaking, "We'll have to inform the troops on Geonosis, this parasite may explain how they recaptured the planet the first time. I don't want it happening again."

Fisto and Anakin turned their attention to the two conscious padawans before Fisto spoke with a gentle smile, "You have been through quite an ordeal, little ones." Any other day Revan would've glared at the person who called him a 'little one', but after everything that happened to him today he didn't care and just smiled tiredly. "Master Skywalker, may I have a word?" Ahsoka asked. He nodded to her and Fisto left. Revan started to get back up but Ahsoka stopped him, "It's okay, you can stay." she said smiling at him, he shrugged and smiled back before laying back down while she started speaking to Anakin who sat down on the side of her bed, "Master. On the ship, Barriss was gone and she wanted me to kill her… She told me…" she trailed off. "But you couldn't do it." he finished gently. "Actually… Revan almost did." she said, looking at him while he only gave a single nod.

"But, should we have…? I mean. It worked out now, but if we had failed. If the ship docked and the worms spread and..." she asked Anakin quietly, trailing off at the end. "Ahsoka. It's you're duty to save as many lives as you can. Barriss knew you could save thousands if the worms were destroyed. Which she thought, meant destroying her too. But you did the right thing." he said with a gentle smile before standing up and continuing, "You knew the freezing cold would kill the worms." They looked at Barriss before he turned to back to Ahsoka spoke again softly, "Letting go of our attachments… is a difficult struggle for all of us. You followed your instincts. I'm sure she would agree it was the right choice." Anakin then took his leave while Ahsoka looked out the viewport beside Revan. _'Have I made the right_ _choice by being with Barriss…? I mean… I did almost execute without a second thought. I guess only time will tell…'_ he reasoned in thought before joining Ahsoka in looking out the viewport.

 **Finally! Chapter 8 is** **officially done. I bet some of you thought Revan had killed Barriss.**


	9. Lightsaber Lost

**Chapter 9 is here.**

 _WAR CREATES OPPORTUNITY FOR THE CRIMINAL UNDERWORLD!_

 _RUTHLESS MERCENARIES CONSPIRE WITH THE SEPARATISTS TO DISRUPT AND EXPLOIT THE UNSTABLE SITUATION WITHIN THE REPUBLIC._

 _NOW, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, AHSOKA TANO AND REVAN DESCEND INTO THE TREACHEROUS GANGSTER HAVENS IN AN EFFORT TO FIND A CORRUPT AND VILE ARMS DEALER WHO IS BUYING WEAPONS ON THE BLACK MARKET AND SELLING THEM TO THE REPUBLIC'S ENEMIES..._

The three Jedi were walking through one of the many streets at night, Ahsoka gave an uneasy look when they passed an alien sitting on a crate coughing before making a turn into an alley with some small shops along it. "Car Affa is an arms dealer is an arms dealer selling Republic weapons on the Black Market." Anakin said to them. "Who's he selling them too?" Ahsoka asked as they stopped. "The Separatists." he replied before they continued walking. "According to intelligence, he's inside this joint." he said as they stopped in front of a nightclub. "You two stay here, in case he tries to escape." he said as Ahsoka folded her arms before he entered the place.

"Just like always." she said to Revan. "No kidding." he agreed before they noticed two Weequays leaning against the wall, staring at them while a Kowakian monkey-lizard sitting on ones shoulder made some noises. Ahsoka patted her lightsaber and the Weequays smirked at them when they suddenly heard a lightsaber and blaster fire. The patrons started running out, with a few bumping into the padawans as they ran past. Ahsoka was knocked to the ground and Revan walked over to help her. "My lightsaber!" she said in a bit of a panicked tone as he pulled her up. They looked towards the patrons and noticed a Patrolian holding it in his hand, he looked at them briefly while walking away. "Hey!" Ahsoka yelled to him before she and Revan ran towards the crowd.

They stopped and looked around when noticing he was gone. "My Master's gonna kill me." she said worriedly as she looked around a bit more. "This isn't happening." she said in disbelief. "We'll figure out what to do later, for now let's get back to Anakin." Revan said before running back to the nightclub just as Anakin was exiting it with Car in binders. "Where were you two?" he asked them. "We… We were checking out a suspect. I had a bad feeling about him." she lied. "And?" he asked her. "It was nothing. False alarm." she replied still lying. "Come on then." he said as they started walking.

By the time they got back to the temple it was sunrise. Revan could sense Ahsoka's disappointment in herself as they walked through one of the temples hallways escorting Car. "Master?" she asked and they stopped to look at her before continuing, "Is it alright if I go to the library and do some research?" she asked. "Sure. I'll take care of our little 'friend' here." he said before continuing on. "You're not really going to do research, are you?" Revan asked her. "Not really, but I need some kind of help to get my lightsaber back." she replied as they walked to the library. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well you have my help." he said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

Once they reached the library they asked Jocasta for help and she went on one of the computers to try finding the thief from their description. "I'm sure if you explain you're loss to your master, he'll understand." she suggested. "No. He tells me over and over: You're lightsaber is your life, don't lose it." Ahsoka said. _'Boy, can I ever relate.'_ Revan thought sighing quietly. Ahsoka groaned when they couldn't find anything. "There has to be a better way to find this thief." Ahsoka said as she took a few steps away. "I'm sorry, pickpockets aren't my field of expertise." Jocasta apologized as Ahsoka stepped away. "At this rate it'll take me years to find him." She said in a dejected tone as Jocasta stood up from the chair.

"I might have another idea. There." the librarian started as she pointed to a Cosian male sitting at another computer between two shelves, she continued to speak as they made their way over to him. "That is Tera Sinube. He's an elder Jedi. He happens to be an expert on the Coruscant crime world.", "I think he's sleeping." Ahsoka pointed out as they heard him snoring before stopping behind him. "Yes. Well, he will be able to help you." Jocasta assured her. "Uh… Pardon me, Master Sinube?" Ahsoka asked as she patted him on shoulder gently, trying to wake him up.

"What? Who?" he said, looking around before noticing Ahsoka and speaking, "I was just resting my eyes.", "Hello Master Sinube." Jocasta greeted. "Good morning Jocasta." he greeted before turning his attention back to Ahsoka. "I don't know you, do I?" he asked not sounding sure if he did or not. "My name is Ahsoka Tano." she introduced before elbowing Revan gently. "Huh? Oh right, sorry. I'm Revan." he introduced, even though he was sure everyone knew him by now. "I was told you could help me?" she asked the elder Jedi. "Help you?" he asked, sounding like he was unsure if she really did ask him for help. "I'll leave you three to your business." Jocasta said before walking away. "A thief stole my lightsaber and we only got a quick look at him. I could tell he definitely came from one of the aquatic planets. You know, one of the water worlds." Ahsoka explained to him. Master Sinube rubbed his chin a bit. "So your saying their was something _fishy_ about him." he said before laughing.

 _'Oh, brother…'_ Revan thought, rolling his eyes while Ahsoka smiled slightly. Master Sinube stopped after a few seconds before turning to the computer. "Well let's try and see if we can find to where he went, shall we?" he suggested. "We were near the Slum district G17." Ahsoka told him as she walked to the other side of the chair as Sinube brought up a map of the district. "Where would he go, your little pickpocket..." he wondered, looking at the map as Ahsoka paced back and forth behind the chair while Revan ate a candy bar. "Gangster hideouts? Unlikely, but possible. Maybe the gun market, sell the lightsaber. Just a moment, let me see. He was a Patrolian, that's a fish guy. Maybe…" Sinube trailed off a bit as the computer beeped and he brought up six photos, each with a different face on it. Ahsoka and Revan walked up beside him.

"Is it one of these fishes?" he asked them, pointing at the screen. "That's him!" the two padawans exclaimed and pointed towards the yellowish-green one at the same time. "Interesting indeed. According to the file his name is Bannamu, a petty thief. He hangs out in the Slum district." Sinube told them. "Thank you, Master Sinube." Ahsoka said giving him a grateful smile. "I'm sure I-" he started to reply before she cut him off, "Your help has been invaluable.", "Well, you're welcome." he said, as she kept speaking. "If theres anything I can do." she said, taking a few steps back as he turned the chair to face them and grabbed his cane replying, "Yes there is. I haven't been on assignment in years, and if you don't slow down you're not going to find what your looking for. I'll come with you." Sinube got out of the chair and the three Jedi started making their way towards the exit. "Okay, gramps… It would be nice to have extra company." Ahsoka agreed, hesitantly. "Splendid!" Sinube said, joyfully. "You sure it's a good idea to have him tag along?" Revan asked her in a hushed voice. "Do _you_ want to tell him no?" she asked, gesturing to the old Jedi who looked happy. Revan only sighed in defeat as they left the library.

Once they in the district they made their way to a noodle shop just as the Quarren owner gave a bowl to the only patron there. The three each took a seat on the remaining stools and the owner leaned on the counter in front of Ahsoka. "Can I help you?" he asked her. "We're looking to buy a lightsaber, any ideas where we could do that?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Come with me." he said, gesturing with his head. They got off the stools and walked over to side of the shop as the owner exited through the side door and leaned against the same vehicle a male Twi'lek was also leaning against. "So, you wanna buy a lightsaber? How much are you wiling to pay?" he asked. "If you have it, you'll give it me." she demanded, glaring at him and holding her hand out.

The Twi'lek stepped up to them. Revan put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his saber, ready to take it out if things went south. "What my little friend is saying, is how much?" Sinube asked, trying to prevent a potential fight. "20,000." the Quarren replied. "20,000?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. "It's a rare weapon. A Jedi weapon." he countered. "You have the item with you?" Sinube asked. "No, but I can get it." he replied, leaning against the speeder again. Ahsoka held a holopad up and activated it, bringing up a hologram of Bannamu. "From him?" she asked. The Quarren abruptly stood back up straight. "Hey, who are these guys?" he said before walking to the front of the speeder. "They are Jedi!" the Twi'lek accused, pointing at them while looking at his friend.

"And if we are?" Sinube asked. The Quarren stopped and turned around before speaking, "I don't wanna get mixed up with Jedi. We were just doing our old friend Bannamu a favour.", "Well I think it's time you forget about him and do me a favour. That's _my_ lightsaber he stole." Ahsoka said with a glare. "Oh. Well… uh… That makes a difference. What do you want me to do?" he asked, sounding less than thrilled about his current predicament. "I want you to tell me where he is." she replied. "I hope you remember this and someday do me a favour. He's not that far away. He's at the Spider Arms Hostel." the Twi'lek replied instead.

Just as the Twi'lek said, it wasn't far away. Only about 30 minutes later did the three Jedi reach it. After stepping through the door, they walked up to a male Rodian behind the counter. "May I help you?" he asked. "We know where we're going." Sinube said as he waved his before they away from the counter. "You know where you are going." the Rodian said in a dazed tone. "We must be careful not to warn him." Sinube said in a hushed voice as they walked through one of the hallways. "But Master, we don't know where we're going." Ahsoka said before making a frustrated sound as they stopped. "He could be in any one of these rooms!" she said, with an agitated tone. "You need to be more quiet, young one." the old Jedi warned. "Okay. Okay." she said, her tone still agitated but speaking more quietly. Sinube shook his head. "Not quiet with your mouth. Quiet with your mind. You're so anxious to find this pickpocket, that your worry is equal to his." he said before continuing on. "You mean if I relax, I can sense Bannamu's anxiety?" she asked in a softer tone as the two padawans started catching up to him. "Yes. If you relax, you would realize he's in this room." Sinube said, as they stopped outside on of the doors.

"Wait." Revan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka gave him a confused look before noticing he was gesturing for her to take his lightsaber. "In case things go south." he said, answering her confused. "I can't. It's your lightsaber." she protested gently, he smiled before replying, "I'd rather you have it to defend yourself with, plus you'll only have until we get yours back." he assured, she slowly took it from his hand before murmuring a small thanks and returning his smile. Revan then took on a serious look before turning his attention to the door and Force-pushing it down. The padawans then rushed into the room as Bannamu jumped in his computer seat upon seeing them. "Well, well. Bannamu I assume?" Ahsoka asked, glaring at him. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, hands up in defence. Instead of replying, she picked him up by his arms before slamming him onto his desk and holding him down. "My lightsaber, you slimy thief! I want it back, now!" she demanded in a low voice. _'Whoa! She's hot when she's angry.'_ Revan thought, smiling.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. I no have it! I swear! I got rid of it. I almost kill myself with that thing." Bannamu defended. "What did you do with it?" she demanded again. "No, I don't recall." he replied. "You little…!" she threatened, holding her fist up. "Ahsoka!" Sinube chastised. She relented and let go of Bannamu before taking a step back, allowing him to stand. "It's not smart to steal from a Jedi." she warned with a glare. "You're looking a little too young to be a Jedi." he said, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. Ahsoka picked him up with the Force and slammed him against the opposite wall before walking up to finally relented, "Okay, okay, okay. His name is Movers. Yes, uh… Nack Movers."

Ahsoka released her Force-grip on him and he fell to the floor before turning her head to Sinube. "Nack Movers?" she asked him. "He's a very dangerous one, well known in the underworld." he answered. "Yes, exactly! I sell it to him. You should be afraid. I got a good price. He was very, very motivated. You can find him with his girlfriend. She has a place on the upper east side of our Happyland. I bet he's there now. Oh, he's always there." Ahsoka cut him off with an irritated tone, "You can stop talking now.", "Okay, I shut up." he complied, lowering his head. "Well, at least you know where your lightsaber is." Sinube said. "Yeah, it's in the hands of a killer. This is exactly what I was afraid of." she said in a dejected tone. The three Jedi exited the room and started making there way to the entrance before Revan stopped her and spoke in a low voice. "Don't worry. We're going to get your lightsaber back, I promise." he assured in a quiet voice. Ahsoka gave a small nod and hugged him in thanks before they caught up to Sinube.

Upon reaching the upper east side they headed up near the top of one of the highrise towers and made their way through the hallways. "Guys, we've got to hurry!" Ahsoka said with urgency in her voice as she stopped. "Patience, Ahsoka." Sinube said calmly as they continued walking. "Yeah Ahsoka, don't get your panties in a knot." Revan joked, earning a glare in return. Sinube quickly started speaking again in case Revan decided to say another smart-ass comment, "You worry that if people die at the hands of your lightsaber that you will be as guilty for their death as the one who strikes the blow. A valid concern, young one. And one for you to puzzle out." Ahsoka looked at the ground in thought as they stopped outside a door. _'I don't see what the big deal is. I'd still use my saber if it killed an innocent person.'_ Revan thought with a small shrug before clutching his head in pain.

 _Master Skywalker, there are too_ _many of them! What are we going to do?_

Revan shook his head clear before mulling over his new vision in thought, _'I_ _don't recognize the voice, but it was definitely a kid around four years of age. But what was he talking about? Too many what? And he_ _asked Anakin what they were going to do. Do about what, though? There's also that lightsaber activation sound. Something isn't right…'_ his brow furrowed in suspicion before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Ahsoka's voice. "What? What, is it?" she asked the old Jedi Master. "I believe we've reached our destination." he said before the two padawans grabbed the side of the door and pulled it open. "Oh, no." she said with a small gasp upon noticing a male Trandoshan on the floor inside the dark room. Ahsoka ran up to him and lowered to one knee.

"Let me guess, Nack Movers?" she said in a low and angry tone before checking his body as the other two Jedi walked up behind her. "A reasonable assumption." Sinube said. "He's dead." she said in the same tone before a lamp near the balcony suddenly fell. The three Jedi immediately turned their attention towards that area. A female alien with pinkish skin stuck her head out. "Are they gone?" she asked in a fearful tone. Sinube took a few steps towards her. "Who's gone?" he asked. "The men who killed Nack. Oh, no!" she said before starting to cry into her hands. Revan didn't really buy it. _'I've got a bad feeling about this…'_ he thought, worry starting to creep into him.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked her. The woman sat on the steps in front of them before replying, "Ione Marcy. I came home and found him here like this." Ione placed her face in her hands again before Ahsoka asked, "Ione did you call for help? Why were you hiding?" Ione removed her hands and looked at them. "I was afraid." she admitted in a fearful tone. Sinube waved for the padawans to come closer. "She seems terrified." he said in a hushed tone but loud enough for only them to hear. They looked at Ione crying in her hands again. "I sense something else is troubling her." he said after a moment. "I'll search the other rooms." Ahsoka told him. "I'm coming with you." Revan said to her, a protective tone creeping into his voice. Sinube gave a nod while she gave him a questioning glance but didn't say anything as they left the room.

 _'I may not have feelings for her for anymore and I know she can take of herself, but that_ _doesn't mean i'm not gonna try to protect her.'_ he thought, trying to convince himself it was the reason he immediately jumped at the chance of being alone with her. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts just as she opened the door to another room. The two padawans silently crept into the room before hiding behind a corner. They jumped out from behind only to find nothing but a bed and a few other things in the room along with some light coming from the window. Revan crouched down and looked under the bed before standing back up and wiping his pants clean. "Beds clear." he said just as she opened a wardrobe cabinet, only to find nothing. He suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Look out!" he exclaimed, unfortunately neither had time to react and a Terrelian Jango Jumper woman punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Ahsoka glared up at the woman while holding the side of her face. Revan immediately reached for his saber and looked at his belt upon noticing it empty. _'Shit, that's right! I gave it to Ahsoka!'_ he remembered before stepping protectively in front of Ahsoka. "Time to die!" the woman declared to them before grabbing something from her belt. Revan instantly knew what it was. _'Ahsoka's saber!'_ , "How does this work!" she exclaimed in frustration, pressing her thumb and shaking it. "My lightsaber!" Ahsoka exclaimed in realization. Revan rolled his eyes. _'Duh.'_. The woman looked at them again. "You're Jedi?!" she exclaimed and before they could reply she rushed to the window and smashed the glass with her boot before jumping out.

Revan helped Ahsoka up quickly before they rushed to the window as well. They looked down and saw the woman sliding down the side of the tower. Revan jumped out first and started sliding down the side in the same manner with Ahsoka right behind him. The woman suddenly jumped off the side. Revan's eyes widened in disbelief. _'Is she nuts?!'_ As they got closer to the edge he realized why she jumped. _'This part on the side of the tower is shaped like_ _giant slanted stairs.'_ Both padawans jumped as they reached the edge and noticed the woman nearing the edge of the one below. The woman jumped and flew across to the other tower, managing to land on one of the ledges against the side of it. As the two padawans jumped across she started to run along the ledge as they landed where she had a moment ago before taking off after her.

Ahsoka brought her com-link up as they ran. "Master Sinube, you're right! We found the intruder and she has my lightsaber! She's a Terrelian Jango Jumper and hard to keep up with!" she yelled over the wind. " _So the assailant is a female?_ " he asked as the woman jumped off the edge and landed on a rooftop below. The padawans jumped after her and rolled once they landed before standing back up quickly and continuing to sprint after her. The Jedi jumped and weaved around objects on the roof, soon managing to catch up to her. As soon as they turned she started wall-jumping between two parts of the roof.

Ahsoka jumped first before having to grab onto a lower ledge. Revan jumped onto the ledge and was about to help her up when they noticed the woman holding Ahsoka's activated saber and something big falling off the upper ledge she had jumped onto. Revan quickly helped Ahsoka up and they jumped to an opposite ledge just as it passed them before hitting the ground. The woman had a look of disbelief upon seeing them safe before taking off again, while padawans jumped up and once again gave chase. _'This bitch is seriously starting to piss me off!'_ Revan snarled mentally, gritting his teeth in anger.

The two padawans almost had her cornered as the three were now side-stepping on a ledge with their backs against the wall. Revan looked down as he kept side-stepping. "One wrong step and it'll be a very _long_ way down." he mumbled to himself before turning his attention back to the woman. Ahsoka apparently heard him as she looked down and he see fear on her face. Revan had made sure to stay directly beside her and keep his left hand on the wall behind her. "Hey… It'll be okay. I'm right here, I won't let you fall. I promise…" he said softly with a gentle smile, she returned it with the same gentleness and murmured a soft thank you before the returned their attention back to the woman.

The woman soon turned around a corner and once the padawans turned they noticed her standing far below them on one of the hovering billboards above the flying traffic. The two ran too the end of a magnetic cranes short bridge and looked down at her. Revan already knew what they were gonna do. "Shit… Let's just get it over with." he sighed in defeat. Ahsoka nodded and they both jumped off before summersaulting during their descent through the skies of Coruscant. They crouched to one knee upon landing before continuing to chase the woman.

Once they reached the second one the woman slashed the top of it causing the billboard to start falling slowly before she jumped to the third one and slashed it as well. Luckily the padawans managed to jump onto the second one and rush to the other side quickly. Unfortunately the fourth one started to descend in the opposite direction, causing the side they were facing to go higher. Revan managed to jump high enough to grab the ledge before pulling himself up. His blood ran cold upon hearing a scream he recognized. Once he quickly stood up he looked over the side and noticed Ahsoka barely maintaining a grip on the billboard.

He looked at the woman who had to have been at least 20ft away and noticed her start climbing up a building side using a pipe. His eyes flashed yellow and he gave her a murderous glare. _'I promise you won't live to see tomorrow, bitch!'_ he mentally swore venomously. "Revan, go! I'll be fine!" Ahsoka yelled at him. He switched his murderous glare into a defiant look while his eyes changed back to normal before looking at Ahsoka. "Fuck that. You're more important than a lightsaber." he stated simply. Ahsoka blushed upon hearing the caring undertone in his voice.

Revan reached out with the Force and lifted her over towards the woman before setting her down. He then jumped off the billboard and towards the two girls, managing to land beside his best friend perfectly. Upon noticing her surprised expression he winked at her with a smirk, she shook her head and gave a soft chuckle before running up to the pipe the woman was only halfway up on. The woman suddenly stopped and brought her arm up for a moment before continuing. Ahsoka looked at Revan and nodded towards the pipe, he got what she was getting at and they both started using the Force to pull the pipe apart above the woman.

The pipe fell towards the left of them with her still hanging on as it now leaned into traffic. The two Jedi started walking on it as the woman pulled herself up and started to jump on it the pipe, causing it to bounce quite a bit. Revan's anger fuelled his ability to maintain balance while Ahsoka however lost hers, luckily she managed to grab the pipe as the woman jumped into a speeder and her partner started zooming them away. Revan helped Ahsoka up and was about to jump on a speeder and start going after them when he noticed the look on her face. His anger towards that woman vanished upon seeing Ahsoka with a look of sadness and he knew comforting her was more important right now. He took one last glance towards the direction she fled and scowled. _'One day I will find you and I_ will _kill you.'_ he vowed before giving Ahsoka a comforting look and gently led her back to the ledge.

Once they stepped off the pipe Revan sat down with his legs stretched out and the bottom of his boots level with the ledge before patting the spot beside him for Ahsoka sit down. His breathing hitched in his chest when she instead sat between his legs and brought her knees to her chest before folding her arms on her legs and tucking her head underneath his jaw. He slowly placed his hands on hers and started rubbing his thumbs on them gently before resting his chin on her head and realized his jaw fit perfectly between her two montrals. They ended up spending an hour in peaceful silence like this, other than the occasion sigh of content, as Coruscant's sun shined.

Revan started thinking deeply. _'Having her in my arms like this feels… right for some reason. I mean i've held Barriss quite a few times but never felt something this strong with her. I can imagine how Barriss would react if she saw this.'_ he smirked. _'She'd probably break up with me on the spot and for some reason… i_ _don't think i'd care.'_ he frowned briefly before mentally shaking his head clear. _'Forget Barriss. I need to focus on comforting the girl in my arms.'_ he kissed the top of her head softly before resting his chin again. "How ya' feeling?" he asked softly. "A bit better. Thank you." she replied with the same softness. "Don't worry, we'll still get your saber back." he said, hoping to comfort her again. Instead he sensed hopelessness. He then shuffled his body a bit before placing his hand on her cheek and gently turning her head to face him. "Hey... I promised i'd help you get your saber back and I intend to keep that promise, even if I have to go to the ends of the galaxy to do it." he promised softly. Ahsoka didn't need the Force to know he was telling the truth. She kissed him gently on the cheek before shuffling her body so she rest her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her.

Revan suddenly shot his head up. "What is is it?" Ahsoka asked. "Sinube's coming." he said before they separated from their embrace, Revan stood up first and helped her up just as the old Jedi appeared with two speeder bikes. "I see you've learned patience, young one." he complimented with a smile. "Where'd you get those speeders?" she asked with a questioning glance and a smirk starting to form on her face as Revan sat on the empty one. _'Normal speeders are okay but speeder bikes? Awesome.'_ he grined while inspecting it. "I asked one of the police droids to lend me some transportation. They were kind enough to oblige." the old master replied as she sat behind Revan before placing her hands on his shoulders. The master and padawan rose their bikes up and merged with the traffic.

"Hey! You're driving too slow! We need to go faster!" Ahsoka complained over the sound of traffic speeding by. "No backseat flyers!" Revan pretended to snap. Ahsoka noticed this and swatted him on the back lightly. "Besides i'm only driving slow because _he's_ driving slow!" Revan yelled over the traffic and gesturing his head towards Sinube. "Patience! We'll cut them off at the train station!" the old Jedi yelled over the traffic. "How do you know they're headed there?" She asked him, while he grabbed something from his pocket and held it up. "Did I mention I planted a tracking device on Ione? The girl that ran away?" he asked. "No." she replied as they descended towards the station before parking their bikes just a bit inside the place. The two padawans hopped off theirs and started looking around while waiting for Sinube. Once he stepped off his speeder the three of them started making their way through the station. The old Jedi held the tracker as it beeped while they walked before it suddenly stopped.

They stopped walking when it happened and shared a look before the two padawans jogged forward a bit. "There!" Revan exclaimed pointing before they both started running. "Stop them!" Ahsoka yelled over the noise. The police droids managed to seize Ione but the woman they chased earlier activated Ahsoka's blade and cut down two droids before making a run for it. The two padawans rushed past a restrained Ione and after her partner. She pushed a male Bith out of the way while attempting to get on the train only for the door to close when she reached it before turning around to face the padawans as they reached her. Instead of replying she deactivated the saber and jumped on top the now moving train.

Revan and Ahsoka jumped up onto it as well and started chasing after her as the train started picking up speed. The woman jumped onto one of the lower areas of the train and the Jedi followed immediately. She then flipped upside-down over the side and smashed the window open with the lightsaber before jumping in. The padawans quickly flipped through the window and started chasing her again. They immediately stopped a few feet away from her when she took a female Twi'lek and her child hostage, lightsaber ready to kill. "You're trapped. Surrender now and turn the lightsaber over to me." Ahsoka ordered with a glare.

"Don't tell me what to do! I've got a lightsaber and i'm as powerful as Jedi!" the snarled. Ahsoka attempted to take another step which in turn caused the woman to bring the blade closer. Ahsoka had a thoughtful look on her face before looking back at the woman. "I'll trade myself for them. You know how much i'm worth to the Jedi, it's a good deal. All you have to do is let them go." Ahsoka said. Revan quickly wiped the horrified look off his face. He'd almost said: 'The hell you are!' when she offered to trade but he knew making sure that civilians were safe was top priority.

"Right... I let them go and your friend their rips me half." the woman said sarcastically. "Please… this is the only way to save them." Ahsoka whispered to him with a pleading look. Revan realized she wouldn't do it without his permission but he trusted her. "I don't like it but… because it's for their safety I won't interfere." he said out loud before folding his arms and glaring at the woman, who just chuckled humorously. "Once we're alone. You'd use some kind of Jedi Force trick on me or your friend would follow and kill me in an instant. No deal, these two stay with me! And you, stay out of my way!" she snapped.

"Actually, I dare you to kill them." Revan said with disinterest earning shocked looks from everyone before continuing, "Even though you won't." smirking slightly. "You don't think I will?!" she snarled. "I _know_ you won't." he replied smugly. "Oh really? And why is that?" she asked. The malicious grin on his face made all three girls' faces pale. "Because the second you do, I will have killed you." he threatened, grin still in place. _'I dare not look at Ahsoka. Who knows what her_ _expression is? All I do know is that i'm probably going to get one hell of an ear-rape plus some serious face pain later.'_ he shuddered internally at that thought before turning his attention back to the woman. He rolled his eyes in irritation before taking a threatening step forward. The woman removed the saber away but before she could reply the train stopped and door opened.

Sinube took his saber out of his cane and easily blocked the woman's slash before saber-locking with her and twisting the blade out of her grasp. Ahsoka caught the activated blade and took a stance only for the old Jedi to knock her out cold with walking end of his cane. "For a guy that moves slow, you always seem to get ahead of me." she said to him as he sheathed his saber in his cane. Revan cringed slightly. _'She said_ me _not_ us _. Oh yeah, she's pissed.'_ he gulped silently. "Value of moving slowly, is that one can always clearly see the way ahead." he said wisely before three police droids ran onto the train, one aimed a blaster at her while the other two looked her over. Ahsoka smiled as she looked at her saber before sheathing it and looking outside at the mother and child hugging.

The three Jedi walked through one of the halls in the temple. "Well i'd best be getting back to my master before he misses me." Ahsoka said to Sinube. "Certainly, but first I need one last favour from you." he said. "Sure. Name it." she said with a small smile. "Pass on what you have learned." he said. Ahsoka smiled at him as they walked through a door with four younglings wearing training helmets and Master Yoda teaching them. "Hello old friend." Sinube greeted him as the younglings removed their helmets and and the five deactivated their sabers. "Greetings, Master Sinube." Yoda greeted back with a smile before turning to Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano, a lesson you have for us today, hmm?" he asked her. "Yes." she said with a small smile before holding her saber up. "A lesson in patience." Sinube added. "Gather around, younglings. Listen to the padawan, you shall." Yoda instructed them. "This weapon is your life, but it is also your responsibility. Don't let it out of your sight." she said, kneeling in front of them. _'I'm getting the hell outta C_ _andyland before I get sucked into it any further.'_ Revan rolled his eyes a mumbled some half-assed goodbye before leaving.

Revan shot up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. _'I forgot I took a nap earlier.'_ he stretched before hearing a knock at his door. He opened it up to find Ahsoka glaring up at him before gesturing for her to come in and sat on his bed. "Ahs-" he only managed to get those letters out before feeling pain in his left cheek. "Okay, I deserved that." he admitted before speaking again. "I know you know i'm right." She sighed in defeat before sitting down beside him. "Yes, but still. Did you really have to gamble their lives?" she asked. "No. I panicked." he admitted. A small look of surprise was on her face. "You almost never lose your nerve." she said. "I know. Somehow when your in danger I start losing my nerves. You are my closest friend after all." a part of him wanted to say it was more then that but his commitment to Barriss and having buried his feelings for the Togruta, he just couldn't. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Your my closest friend too." she whispered softly as they rested their foreheads against one another, perfectly content with being in each others embrace...

 **Chapter 9 is done! Sorry it took me so long, I had one hell of case of writer's block. I mostly forced myself to write this. I hope I made up for it a tiny bit by putting in that big Revan and Ahsoka moment. The next chapter i'll try my** **absolute best to have it up within three weeks, even if I have to force myself to write it.**


	10. Bounty Hunters

**Chapter 10 is now up and if any of you were wondering, Revan upheld his promise and killed those two women. I just wanted to end the last chapter on a good note.**

 _THE DEATH TOLL RISES!_

 _AS THE BATTLES INTENSIFY, AND THREATEN A GROWING NUMBER OF REPUBLIC WORLDS, PLANETS ARE LEFT TO SURVIVE ON THEIR OWN._

 _WHILE THE JEDI STRUGGLE TO FIGHT A WAR ON MANY FRONTS, A SERIES OF MEDICAL STATIONS HAVE BEEN ESTABLISHED AS A LIFELINE FOR THOSE IN NEED, BUT THE FACILITIES ARE EASY PREY FOR SEPARATIST ATTACKS._

 _AFTER LOSING CONTACT WITH THE MEDICAL STATION ORBITING FELUCIA, OBI-WAN KENOBI, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, AHSOKA TANO AND REVAN ARE SENT TO INVESTIGATE..._

 _'This last week sure_ _hasn't been easy. Especially the conspiracy that surrounded Duchess Satine on Mandalore, along with that "Death Watch" group. Good thing Obi-Wan managed to solve that problem, granted it'll probably only be temporary. I'm just_ I _didn't have to go, who knows what would've happened if the people of Mandalore found out who I was.'_ Revan shuddered at the things he managed to think of. "Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked him. "I'm alright. Just a few mental images about what might have happened to me if i'd gone to Mandalore with you and they'd found out who I was." his master gave him a pat on shoulder as they walked onto a T-6 shuttle, with Ahsoka and Anakin prepping it.

Awhile later the shuttle came out of hyperspace near Felucia. "That's Felucia. Dead ahead." Anakin said as they got closer. "Obviously." Revan mumbled under his breath. "But where's the medical station? I don't see anything on my scanners." Ahsoka said before it started beeping. "Wait theres something. Vuture droids." she said, glaring as they got closer. "Hang on!" Anakin said as he started flying closer to the planet, trying to avoid their fire. "I guess we know what happened to the medical station." Obi-Wan mused before the thruster was suddenly blown out. The ship started to give an emergency beeping as it descended towards the planet. "That's not good!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Anakin and Ahsoka tried stabilizing the ship. "They took out the plasma conduit!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the shuttle entered the planet's atmosphere.

 _'We're starting to cut it a little close now…'_ Revan thought, panic starting to creep into him as they were only a few hundred feet away from the surface. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" Anakin asked with a smirk. "Almost certainly not." Obi-Wan disagreed before they slipped on breath masks. "Looks like were doing this the hard way." Anakin said, slipping on his own mask. "Starting ejection sequence!" he said before pressing a few buttons as they got closer to a huge cliff. "How come every time you fly we crash?" Ahsoka wondered with an irritated tone.

"It's not my fault! It's the ship!" he shot back, as they were now dangerously close to the cliff. "Ready to eject." Ahsoka said as they grabbed the handles on the right side of their seats. "Wait!" Anakin said as they kept getting closer. "Now!" he exclaimed as they all pulled their handles and were ejected from the cockpit. Large rubber balls surrounded their seats as they started bouncing off Felucia's huge flora before stopping upright in a small clearing. Revan stepped out of his with a slight wobble of dizziness and took his mask off before Anakin start chuckling.

"You alright there, Master?" he asked Obi-Wan with smirk. Revan tossed his mask back into the round rubber pod before making his way to Ahsoka as she stepped out of hers. "I'm fine, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he and the Knight made their way to the padawans. "Where on Felucia do you think we are?" She asked them after tossing her mask back inside the pod. The four then started walking away from the pods. "I'm not sure." Obi-Wan answered. A few minutes later they heard a growl. "I don't like the sound of that." Ahsoka said, uneasiness in her tone as they stopped walking. "And I don't like the look of _that_." Anakin said pointing ahead. Revan voiced what everyone one was thinking. "Shit."

Two jungle rancors walked across the path they were on, a few feet ahead of them. "We don't wanna scare 'em." Anakin warned quietly as the second rancor disappeared behind some of the planet's huge flora. "We can't just wander around aimlessly. We need a plan." Obi-Wan pointed out. "You always taught me to go on instinct and my instincts tell me to go that way." Anakin smirked, pointing towards the rancors. Obi-Wan held his chin. "No, that doesn't seem right. I think we should go this way." he said pointing in the direction the rancors came from. The two padawans smirked at each other while listening to their masters bicker.

"Why do you even ask for my opinion? You never do things my way." Anakin said to him. "We crashed the ship your way." Obi-Wan countered. Ahsoka shook her head at them, smirk still in place. "Very funny. I see your sense of humour survived the landing." Anakin said sarcastically. "It's about the only thing." Obi-Wan grumbled. "If you two are done arguing, I thin theres some smoke on the horizon." Ahsoka cut in, pointing to the plume of smoke rising ahead in the distance. "Which means people and a way off this planet." she pointed out before her and Revan started walking forward, the two older Jedi behind them.

"Look theres a village." Ahsoka said after about half an hour of walking. "Maybe they have a ship we can borrow." Anakin said as they walked into the village. "They're growing healing herbs." she noticed. "Nysillin I believe, one of the most valuable crops in the galaxy." Obi-Wan pointed out. "And a lot of it." Revan mused. "This place looks deserted." Ahsoka said as they stopped walking while Anakin folded his arms. "I don't believe it is. The crops are ready to be harvested, tools lying about. No, somethings amiss." Obi-Wan said. "Well, theres one thing I learned where I grew up. If you wanna know what a farmer's up to, look their barn." Anakin said as they walked up to the huge building.

He pressed the button on the side and the door went up. Inside their was an SS-54 assault ship. "This is an odd ship for farmers. Perhaps someones here to pick up the nysillin." Obi-Wan said. "I still don't get it, where is everyone?" Ahsoka wondered, frowning. The four Jedi then left the barn to check the village, Anakin and the two padawans unclipped their sabers and checked out one of the huts while Obi-Wan checked out another. The three searched the small upper room when Anakin noticed a trap door, lowering to one knee he signalled them to be quiet before using the Force to open it.

Inside their were two scared Felucian farmers with a child. "Mystery solved." Anakin said. "They're terrified. It's okay, we won't hurt you." she assured with a kind smile before the sound of blasters were cocked. "Kindly drop your weapons, Jedi." a Zabrak female ordered, pointing her rifle at Anakin as he stood up and faced her. A Frenk woman pointed her rifle at the back of Ahsoka's head while a Kyuzo male stood beside the Knight with his rifle casually slung over his shoulder and an armoured humanoid being stood between him and the Zabrak.

Revan quickly clipped his saber on the back of his belt. "Take it easy, Snips." Anakin said, trying to keep her from doing anything rash. "We don't want any trouble." he said to the Zabrak. The Kyuzo said something in his language. "It's not always about the numbers." Anakin replied. "Four on one is hardly a fair fight, even for a Jedi." the Frenk woman said, keeping her blaster pointed at Ahsoka's head. "Wait a minute. Four on one? You mean four on three." Ahsoka corrected with smirk while standing up. The armoured man took a few steps towards the padawans. "We don't count you, knee-high and he doesn't have a weapon." he gestured with his head towards Revan.

A lightsaber being activated was heard as Obi-Wan walked up beside the Zabrak while looking at the armoured man. "Do you count me?" he asked with a smirk. The man faced him and activated a saw on his arm before the other three Jedi activated their sabers, ready to attack. "Stop! Don't harm them!" A Felucian male said to the bounty hunters, walking into the home and standing between the Zabrak and Obi-Wan. "Can't you see these are Jedi? We are saved!" he declared to them happily. "Saved?" Ahsoka asked in a confused tone. "Need I remind you Casiss you already made a deal, with us." The Zabrak said to him while lowering her weapon from Anakin. "But with the Jedi's help-" he started before Ahsoka cut him off, "Excuse me, but help you with what?" she asked him. He lowered the Zabrak's blaster with his hand and replied, "Pirates."

By the time the rest of the villagers were notified their was currently no danger and they were now having something to eat night had fallen. "Simply stated, if we don't give the pirates a portion of our crop. They will destroy our homes with us in them." Casiss said as he, Obi-Wan, the two padawans and the bounty hunters - minus the armoured one - sat at the table while Anakin leaned against the wall and the armoured man stood at the corner of the table. The Jedi had also learned the bounty hunters names. The Zabrak was Sugi, the Kyuzo was Embo, Rumi was the Frenk and the armoured one was Seripas.

"I see your dilemma." Obi-Wan said a moment after Casiss finished. "Sillum farming is a meagre trade. Without our herbs to trade we will have no money for food, fuel or equipment." the Felucian explained further. "And yet you can afford to pay mercenaries." Obi-Wan pointed out. "These bounty hunters drive a far more reasonable bargain than the pirates." Casiss said. "Why not just fight them yourselves?" Anakin suggested with a smirk. "Easy for you perhaps," the Felucian started, pointing at him before gesturing to the other Felucians. "but look at us. We are farmers, not warriors. Even with the bounty hunters' help, I had feared the worst. Now that there are eight of you." he finished.

Sugi looked at Obi-Wan. "What do you want, Jedi?" she asked him. "We need a ship. Ours is beyond repair i'm afraid." he answered. "The one in the barn. That'll do." Anakin said, looking at her. "That's our ride, it doesn't go anywhere without us and right now we're busy." she replied without looking at him. Obi-Wan leaned forward on the table a bit. "Busy extorting farmers?" he accused. "I don't hear you offering to help." she countered. Obi-Wan leaned back in seat before turning his attention back to Casiss. "Unfortunately. We couldn't help even if we wanted to." he said. "What?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

The four Jedi exited the house in order to discuss what to do next. Ahsoka had her back towards the others and Obi-Wan had his hands clasped behind his back. "Master these farmers are in trouble, why can't we help them?" she asked before turning around to face them. "Believe me Ahsoka, I would like nothing more. However we need to report that the medical station has been destroyed. If we stay too long the Separatists will show up looking for us here." he explained. "But-" she attempted to counter only for him to cut her off, "Better they get robbed by pirates than attract the interest of General Grievous and his horde." he rationalized when suddenly a Felucian child started yelling as he ran towards them.

"Pirates! Pirates! Pirates! The pirates are back!" the kid ran past them and into the house as the bounty hunters along with Casiss exited it and walked up to Jedi before they all turned their attention to the approaching speeder bikes. Five pirate bikes stopped in front of the small campfire between them and the others. "That's far enough. I speak for the people of this village." Sugi announced as the pirates turned off their bikes. _'Weequays. Shit.'_ Revan had a feeling this was gonna go south, fast. Sugi continued, "State your name and business." The pirate in the front jabbed his daggered pike towards them threateningly. "My name is my own business and my business is taking whats ours!" he snarled.

"There is nothing here thats yours! Unless your here to buy it." she replied. "Buy it?" a voice asked rhetorically before chuckling as he got off his speeder and took a few steps forward with a Kowakian monkey-lizard following beside him. "Kenobi. Skywalker. I can't believe you came all this way to see me." he said with a smirk as the monkey-lizard perched itself on his shoulder. The two mentioned looked at one another and spoke the same name: "Hondo." Four of his gang got off their speeders and stood beside him as he clasped his hands behind him.

Sugi turned her head to face the two. "You know each other?" she asked Obi-Wan. "Of course we do. Tell them how far back we go, Kenobi." Hondo said as he walked up to him. "Too far, i'm afraid." the Master replied as Hondo laughed. "And here I thought we were friends." he said, still smirking as he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The Master shrugged it off before speaking, "If your truly interested in friendship, Hondo. Might I suggest you stop threatening these farmers." Obi-Wan suggested. "Threatening them?" he asked in mock disbelief before throwing his hands up dramatically and taking a few steps away. "Oh please tell me you have not been listening to this bounty hunting scum?" he asked, pretending to sound shocked.

"Scum?" Sugi asked rhetorically as she clasped her hands behind her. "We're just here to help them protect what's theirs." she defended, looking at a farmer and their child standing in front of the window to a house. "Oh, come come, my dear. How much are they paying you?" he asked with the smirk back in place as he turned to face her but before she could even reply, he held his hand up as he walked up to her. "Does not matter. Whatever it is, I will double it. And all you have to do to earn it is uh, step aside." he offered, gesturing with his hand and smirking again.

"We. Don't. Break. Deals." she growled, pushing him a step back to get her point across. Hondo's smirk vanished and his gang aimed their blasters at them. Sugi's group readied theirs as well. "Steady everyone." Obi-Wan said holding a hand towards each group, trying to defuse the situation. Hondo looked at him. "What is your stake anyway, Kenobi?" he asked. "All we want is a ride to the nearest Republic outpost and i'm willing to pay you handsomely for it. Twice what you could make selling this crop." the Master offered. It seemed to pique Hondo's interest as his smirk returned. "Well, now. How do you plan to pay me?" he asked. "A funds transfer when arrive." Obi-Wan replied. "Republic credit?" The Weequay gang lord asked rhetorically before taking a few steps towards his crew and tutting, "We've been over this before, Kenobi. My associates don't accept that currency."

Obi-Wan took a few steps towards him. "I'm offering a deal that benefits us all, Hondo. Don't let your greed blind you to that fact." he warned. Hondo fed his pet before turning his head to look at Obi-Wan. "You know, I like you Kenobi. But, um. No one leaves this planet until I get my sillum." he said in a low voice. "Then I hope you enjoy it here because you'll be staying a long time, parasite!" Sugi insulted. One of his gang members glared at her. Hondo took a few steps forward as hew spoke, "You know this crop has not been harvested." He walked over to Casiss before continuing, "You better hurry, old man. Before things start to, uh. Die on you." he warned ominously. Hondo and his gang then got back on their speeder bikes and took off back the way they came.

The group walked back into Casiss' home and brought up a holomap of the village, Anakin, Seripas and Embo remained standing while the others sat at a small round table with the map on it. Obi-Wan explained the plan, "When the attack comes it will come from two fronts. The forest to the south," he gestured with his hand towards the village entrance, "and the ridge to the north." he gestured to the rock area with a wide split in the middle, "Whatever you do, you must defend both sides.", "But there are only four of them. How can four bounty hunters defend against so many?" a male Felucian named Dilanni asked worriedly.

Embo said something in his native language. "The farmers are right. These bounty hunters don't stand a chance." Anakin said in a low voice. "We've been over this, Anakin." Obi-Wan said matching his volume. "You seem to lack confidence in our abilities, young Jedi." Sugi said to the Knight. "I'm sure your good at what you do, but your in way too deep." he replied evenly. "Says the peacekeeper who fails to keep the peace." she quipped back with a smirk. "The rift in the galaxy is not our fault. If more worlds would stand up for themselves against the Separatists this war would've been over long ago." Obi-Wan defended. "That's it! We'll just train the villagers to defend themselves." Anakin suggested.

"But we are just simple farmers! Why are we paying bounty hunters to defend us if we are just going to end up doing it ourselves?" Dilanni questioned. "Hush Dilanni." Casiss told him gently. "Trust me. We'll have you ready." Anakin assured with a smile. The next morning the Jedi and bounty hunters started to get the villagers ready for Hondo's attack. "Put it in the barn, every bushel." Sugi told a farmer hauling sillum. Some of the farmers harvested the crop and put it in the barn whir the rest formed up in front of Anakin. "Alright everyone, form up." he called out. The farmers remained huddle up not knowing what he meant. The Knight sighed. "Divide into rows of five." he simplified. Some of the villagers did so while the rest didn't.

Anakin looked at the ground and shook his head. "I told you, we are not soldiers. We don't even have weapons!" Dilanni reminded. Anakin walked up to one of the farmers. "May I?" he asked, holding his hand out. The farmer looked confused before handing him the staff. Anakin took a few steps back and inspected it, he tossed it between hands before placing the bottom end on the ground. He then started twirling it around him before placing the end back on the ground. _'Shit. Sometimes I forget just how good he is.'_ Revan smirked.

"Yep, these'll do." the Knight said. Revan took his leave and made his way over to Ahsoka as she was teaching a group how to use a slingshot. He looked over to see Seripas cutting a large fungus down, only for it to fall town towards him. The armoured bounty hunter grabbed it and started to struggle under it's weight. Ahsoka noticed this. "Seripas! It's too heavy!" she warned before running over to him and tackling him out of the way. Once the fungus hit the ground, Revan hopped over it to check on them. "Seripas?" she asked worriedly as his armoured head opened up and a small alien head popped out.

"D-Don't look! I'm having a suit malfunction." he said quickly before ducking back into the suit. The armor sat up. Ahsoka gave him a small teasing smirk. Revan had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. _'The supposed big bad_ _armoured bounty is just a little guy in a suit? Now that is funny.'_ he let out a few quiet snickers. Seripas gave a dejected sigh. "Not very intimidating am I?" he asked. Ahsoka kneeled in front of him. "You don't have to look tough to be tough." she reassured with a smile, Revan nodded in agreement. Seripas gave a grateful smile and stood his suit back up before locking the headpiece back into place. "I thank you for your help." he said, back in his mechanical voice before continuing what he was doing.

Ahsoka went back to training her group while Revan went to see how the ones training under Anakin were doing, coming upon them as Dilanni threw his staff to the ground. "The bounty hunters is right. Every minute you waste teaching us to twirl stupid poles, is time you could've spent beating those pirates yourself." he complained, kicking the staff as Sugi and Obi-Wan joined them. "And what good would that do you? Another band of brigands would inevitably come along. Or do you intend to give away part of your crop every harvest season?" Obi-Wan asked him, folding his arms. "If you make us do this, there won't be another harvest season!" Dilanni exclaimed before storming off.

"Alright everyone, get back in position. Let's continue." Anakin said, trying to get the group focused back on training. An hour later his training seemed to have started paying off, as the group was now working in almost perfect sync. Obi-Wan walked between two rows and gently took the staff from one of the farmers before correcting with a small demonstration. Revan suddenly shook his head, as if something was tickling the back of his neck. "What is it?" Sugi asked him upon noticing. "I feel like were being watched." he replied, she looked at a small cliff behind them and her eyes widened. "There! A scout!" she exclaimed, pointing at the cliff.

The others turned their heads to where she was pointing as a figure started to flee. "Embo!" she ordered. The bounty hunter immediately took off in the scouts' direction. The four Jedi plus Sugi caught up to him just as dropped the dead scout. "Quick work." Anakin complimented. Embo turned to face them and said something in his language. "Yes, but when this scout fails to report to Hondo. He'll be coming, soon." Obi-Wan warned. Once they made it back to the village, it was time to start getting ready. Most of the villagers started getting ready to defend the village while the others ran to the safety of their homes. Revan made his way to the energy fence with his master and Sugi, as Anakin and Embo met them there.

"The farmers are in position. Well the ones who stuck around anyway." the Knight informed. "Very well, Anakin. Turn on the fence." Obi-Wan said. Anakin did so and it surrounded most of the village, with only the Jedi, bounty hunters and participating farmers on the outside of it. "Battle positions, everyone!" Sugi called out. Anakin ignited his saber as the pirates zoomed into the village. Sugi and Embo ran towards them, with her starting to shoot them. Embo kicked the shooter off one and hitched a ride on it. One of the pirates attempted to run Revan down. He backflipped out of the way and landed on the front of the bike. "Mind if I borrow this?" he asked with a smirk, using their current state of surprise he kicked both off and made his way to Ahsoka's position.

He managed to reach it quickly and ditched the bike, letting crash into some flora. He landed beside her as three pirate bike made their way towards them. The two padawans activated their sabers as Seripas turned his saw on and the one farmer beside them readied it's slingshot. Two more of the farmers were in harvesters and one on the cliff signalled them. Ahsoka deflected a few bolts as she and the other three retreated when the two harvesters brought down two large fungus, causing the pirates to crash into them and explode.

Seripas turned his attention to the only pirate that managed to get out of the way in time as the two traded blasts. His armor eventually took to much damage, luckily he managed to get out in time and land on the pirates' head. The padawans and one farmer caught up to him as they noticed the pirate laying on the ground and the bounty hunter drop onto ground after letting go of one of the handlebars. The three smiled at his way of dealing with the pirate. Revan hopped on the bike. "I'm gonna check on the others." he said, the three nodded and he took off back towards the village.

He sped into the village just as a tank blast knocked Embo away. "Embo!" Anakin called out in worry. The bounty hunter rolled a bit after hitting the ground. The others rushed over to him. "Everyone, fall back to the barn!" Obi-Wan ordered as Revan stopped the bike beside him. "That tank is going to tear the villagers apart." Sugi said in worry as she helped Embo stand. "You guys get the villagers into the barn, i'll take care of Hondo." Revan said as he sped off towards the cliff. Hondo started taking shots towards the padawan. "Die Jedi scum!" he yelled. Revan quickly backflipped off the speeder before it exploded upon hitting the cliff and landed on the front of Hondo's tank.

"Let's dance, Bozo." Revan challenged. The pirate leader activated his electrostaff and brought one of it's ends down. Revan dodged the swipe before pushing the Weequay back a few feet. Hondo stepped back up to hime quickly, Revan blocked two slashes and jumped over a third one. The tank's cannon suddenly moved and blasted the barns' roof, he snarled at Ohnaka before stabbing his saber through the small opening. After hearing a startled cry he quickly brought his saber up to block more slashes. _'Dammit! I_ _can't find a good opening.'_ The two kept blocking each others attacks when the cannon fired again.

Now that the whole tank started to swivel, both focused on keeping their balance. Hondo raised his foot up and attempted to push the padawan into the tank, luckily he managed to grab onto the sides. Hondo advanced on him but Revan placed his foot on the middle of the staff and pushed the pirate back. Revan gripped the sides to flip himself backward and onto his feet as Ohnaka brought one of the staff ends down. The padawan suddenly felt pain in his leg, looking down he saw Hondo's pet monkey-lizard biting him. Revan looked up in time to block another slash. "Get off me, you little shit!" he snarled before flinging it off him.

Hondo looked at it as it flew past him before turning his attention back to his opponent. The padawan ducked a slash before backflipping off the tank and onto the cliff. "You're situation is hopeless…" the pirate trailed off. "Revan." the teenager answered his unasked question. Ohnaka smirked at him as his pet jumped onto Revan's face, who cried out in surprise. The creature quickly crawled onto his leg and started biting it again when he attempted to get it off his face. The padawan quickly reached down and grabbed it by the neck before tossing it into the air. As he attempted to slash it as it came back down, Hondo blocked his blade before using his foot to push the teen back.

Revan wasn't able to recover quickly to attack but was able to grab the pirates' staff with his free hand and push back with his saber hilt. The padawan immediately realized something and smirked at the gang lord. "You seem to be pushing a little too hard, Ohnaka. You know what that means?" without giving Hondo a chance to reply he continued, "This!" he exclaimed as he ducked and rolled out of the way, causing the pirate to lose his balance and tumble forward before sliding over the edge of the cliff. Hondo managed to grab the edge and was now dangling off it. Revan walked up to him.

"Help me!" the pirate begged, the padawan only glared at him. "Revan, let call off my men." Ohnaka tried again, holding his hand out for help. "Fine." the teen growled before sheathing his blade and taking the pirates' hand. Hondo suddenly shoved him back after letting go of his hand before getting out of the way. Revan turned his head in time to see the cannon shoot at him, he backflipped just as the blast hit the ground and crouched as he landed below the cliff. The two older Jedi, Sugi and two Felucians ran up to him as he stood before they all looked up at Hondo standing on the cliffs' edge. "This effort, is no longer profitable!" he called down as his ship appeared behind him before he retreated back to it with the ship flying off quickly a few seconds later.

Awhile later the Jedi and the bounty hunters, - minus Rumi, who had unfortunately perished from one of Hondo's cannon blasts. - were now standing in front of the barn as Casiss spoke to most of the villagers who fought. "There are crops to harvest. Fields to till, hearts to rebuild. Now let's get to work." As the villagers left he turned around to the Jedi and bounty hunters. "How can I ever thank you for saving our village?" he asked humbly. "We didn't save your village, Casiss. Your people did." Anakin said with a kind smirk. "For the first time in my memory, my people don't need to be afraid. We will never forget you." he promised with a grateful bow before walking off to help the villagers.

Sugi stepped in front of the two older Jedi with a soft smile on her face. "I seem to find myself light on company, still need that ride back to the republic outpost?" she asked them. "If it wouldn't be any inconvenience?" Obi-Wan asked with a lighthearted smirk. "On the contrary, it would be my pleasure." she replied and gestured towards the ship, the group then made their way onto it. "In the end i'm glad we ended up helping them, instead of abandoning them to Hondo and his gang." Revan said quietly to Ahsoka. "Me too. Who knew what I had wanted to do would end up coming true." she replied with a smile. "Indeed." he agreed, returning her smile.

 **Finally done chapter 10. Yes I know I changed the fight with Hondo, but I like to take any opportunity I get if it means showing off Revan's skills. As for the next chapter, i'm pretty sure it'll be short so I should have it up soon. I hope.**


	11. R2 Come Home

**If i'm not mistaken this one will probably be a short chapter like that one from Episode I.**

 _REVENGE!_

 _BOBA FETT, SON OF THE NOTORIOUS BOUNTY HUNTER JANGO FETT, INFILTRATED A JEDI CRUISER IN AN ATTEMPT TO ASSASSINATE GENERAL MACE WINDU, THE MAN WHO KILLED HIS FATHER._

 _AFTER A NEAR MISS AT WINDU'S QUARTERS, BOBA WAS FORCED TO DESTROY THE CRUISER AND ESCAPE WITH THE HELP OF NOTORIOUS BOUNTY HUNTER AURRA SING._

 _NOW, HAVING LOST CONTACT WITH ADMIRAL KILIAN WHEN HIS DOOMED STARSHIP CRASHED, THE JEDI SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS WITH AID OF A REPUBLIC RESCUE SHIP..._

Revan and Ahsoka were currently listening to Master Koon talk about a fleet in the Hydian Way with Aayla, Ki-Adi and Adi Gallia attending as holograms, "We shall reinforce or fleet along the Hydian Way." he gestured towards to the holographic ring with some planets alongside it when Artoo suddenly came crashing into the room and fell down the steps. The Jedi all turned their attention to the droid. "Artoo?" she asked in confusion before her and Revan helped him up. After shaking his dome, he butted the astromech that was currently plugged into the viewer out of the way before the two started bashing each other away.

Ahsoka ran up to them and pushed them apart. "Stop it!" she ordered before kneeling in front of Artoo. "Artoo, what's wrong?" she asked the droid, who beeped frantically in reply. "Ahsoka, you know this droid?" Plo asked her. "It's Anakin's droid. R2-D2." she answered. "Well then, Artoo deliver the message you so obviously need to communicate." he said to the droid. Artoo plugged himself in and a hologram of Anakin trapped under some rubble appeared on the viewer. " _I need you to go back to the fighters and call the temple for help, okay?_ " he asked the droid before coughing. " _Okay?_ " he asked again. "Prepare my ship. We shall leave immediately." Plo said to the padawans before they left the room.

Awhile later Plo's Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace above Vanqor and the Jedi along with a group of clones, including Commander Wolffe, boarded three gunships and made their way towards a Star Destroyer wreckage. The gunship the Jedi were in hovered beside the command centre as it was starting to fall off. Ahsoka noticed them first. "There! In the bridge, I can see them!" she pointed to the spot. The others noticed them too. "Padawans, hold the ship steady." Plo told them. The three Jedi used the Force to hold the bridge still as the clones shot ascension cables from their blasters to steady the gunship.

"Comet, lets go!" Wolffe ordered his brother as the two jumped onto the Star Destroyer. "Hurry, Commander Wolffe." Plo urged. " _We're losing it, sir._ " the clone pilot warned over the com as the bridge shifted and the gunship swerved a bit. The gunship lowered as Wolffe and Comet made their way to the hole with Skywalker and Windu. "Jump!" Wolffe yelled. The four did so and the other clones helped steady them. "Cut the lines!" Plo ordered. Ahsoka ignited her saber and cut the ascension cables. "Go!" he ordered the pilot, who managed to move out of the way as the bridge finally collapsed. The other two gunships caught up as the Star Destroyer started to explode.

They landed the gunships quite aways from the Star Destroyer and placed the two injured Jedi on stretchers. The clones stopped moving them when the other three Jedi walked up. "Some pretty serious burns, but nothing a night in a bacta tank won't fix." Ahsoka said, giving him a friendly punch on the leg. Anakin took a sharp intake of air and gave her a pained look. "Oh, sorry." she apologized sheepishly. "We were lucky to arrive when we did." Plo pointed out. "Guess we have Artoo to thank for that." she said smiling at the droid, who gave a happy beep. "Come here, droid." Mace said to him, Artoo rolled over to the Jedi. "I can see why your master trusts you, little one. Good job." Mace praised with a small smile. R2 gave another happy beep before rolling back over to Anakin. "That's definitely more praise than I ever get." Anakin joked. "So Mr. Serious can smile, who knew." Revan whispered, smiling. Anakin and Ahsoka managed to keep from laughing. The clones then continued taking them to the gunship, as the other three Jedi and droid looked on. Artoo gave another happy beep.

 **Guess I was right, this _was_ a short chapter. Ahsoka ****didn't appear in the episode until like, five minutes in.** **Though this also means I can start working the next chapter asap, which is good.**


	12. Lethal Trackdown

**Here it is, the final chapter of Episode II.**

 _LETHAL TRACKDOWN!_

 _THE YOUNG BOBA FETT HAS TAKEN THE LAW INTO HIS OWN HANDS AND MADE TWO ATTEMPTS ON THE LIFE OF MACE WINDU, THE JEDI MASTER WHO KILLED HIS FATHER._

 _BOBA'S MENTOR, BOUNTY HUNTER AURRA SING, HAS TAKEN THREE REPUBLIC OFFICERS HOSTAGE IN AN EFFORT TO FORCE WINDU TO FACE BOBA ON THEIR TERMS, A TACTIC THAT DOES NOT SIT WELL WITH THE YOUNG VIGILANTE..._

Revan, Ahsoka and Plo walked into one of the temple's medical rooms, Anakin and Mace were in. "We have a situation. We received a transmission from the bounty hunters." Plo informed them before walking over to the small holoprojector in the corner of the room and turning it on as Windu got off his bed. "They apparently took hostages." he said as a hologram of Aurra Sing and a young clone had Admiral Kilian, Commander Ponds and one other clone on their knees, with only Kilian and the other gagged. " _Mace Windu. You were lucky to escape, your friends here were not so fortunate._ " the young clone said, pointing his blaster at Ponds head.

" _Until you face Boba, these men will be killed. One at a time. What's your name?_ " she asked Ponds. When he didn't answer, she kicked him. " _Name!_ " she demanded. " _CT-411._ " he answered slowly. " _Pathetic. Boba do it._ " she told the young clone, now identified as Boba. The young clone hesitated. " _Boba!_ " she said more forcefully. The kid finally lowered his blaster and Aurra immediately shot the clone in the head. "That was Ponds." Anakin said mournfully. " _Only two to go, Windu. Come and find us, we'll be waiting._ " she said, giving a evil smile before the hologram ended.

"I'll go." Mace decided. "I thought you had bigger concerns?" Anakin asked him. Windu turned his head to look at the Knight. "That was before we knew hostages were involved." he replied. "You are too injured to travel, and your presence would only aggravate the boy. I shall go and take the padawans with me." Plo said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Ahsoka gave Windu a reassuring smile. The Master gave them a nod and the three Jedi made their way to the hanger and slipped ponchos on before getting into a Praxis Mk. I turbo speeder and taking off across Coruscant.

"Master Plo? I don't understand, shouldn't we be heading for the last place we knew Boba Fett was spotted?" Ahsoka asked him. "Why head to the one place we know he is not." he said as he lowered the speeder into one of Coruscant's Underworld portals, a massive ventilation shaft and shipping portal. "Whoa." she said quietly in awe at the size of the portal. "Ditto." Revan murmured. "The second bounty hunter in the hologram is, Aurra Sing." he explained. "Another bounty hunter? Like his father, Jango Fett." she realized with a frown. "Yes. It seems this boy found himself in the care of at least one of Jango's associates." he said. "So were looking for friends of Jango Fett. Or places where they hang out." she realized. "And to do that, we must go to the lower levels. The underworld." he replied as he lowered the speeder onto one of the docking ramps.

The three Jedi exited the speeder and made their way towards a visitor processing area were customs droids were asking people for their passes. Plo unlocked a Force-activated lock and the ray shield went down, allowing them to walk through. "The data on Jango Fett suggested he frequented this area. We must be cautious." he warned. The Jedi made their way towards another landing pad with three hover taxis on it. They stepped onto the middle one and Plo pressed a few buttons before they flew away from the area. Awhile later the taxi descended lower into Coruscant's underworld and Plo parked it near another bar after four failed attempts at other bars.

"Well, I hope we have better luck here. This is the fifth scum bucket drinking hole we've been to." Ahsoka complained lightly as they made their way towards the bar. "Yes. And this time try to be more… subtle." Plo stressed. "What do you mean?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused after she turned around to face him when they stopped moving. "You've adopted many of your master's ways, including a lack of… subtlety." he explained before walking past her. "Sorry, Master Plo." she apologized quietly, with her head down. "Don't beat yourself up, Ahsoka. I mean look at me, I tend to jump headfirst into any situation that has fighting." Revan pointed out quietly, smiling and hoping to make her feel better. She returned it as they stepped in front of the door. "Just try to blend in. Listen. You may be surprised what people reveal when they have been drinking." Plo assured as he opened the door before they walked in.

The first thing Revan noticed was the Twi'lek dancer and couldn't fight the grin that spread onto his face. _'Oh, boy. I have got to come to these places more often._ ' he was broken out of his 'certain' thoughts by Plo's voice, "Have a look around." he told them, quietly. Revan adopted a serious look and refocused back on the task as he remained beside Ahsoka as they walked through the bar. "Were not getting anywhere." she growled quietly. "Don't worry, we will. I have a good feeling about this place." Revan assured quietly. "Alright, i'll try to relax." she said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Like Master Plo says. I'm listening, i'm listening…" she trailed off quietly. A few seconds later her eyes snapped open. "Murdered?" she said suddenly. Revan smiled. _'Sounds like a lead to me.'_

The two padawans walked near a booth and turned their backs towards two patrons in it and started eavesdropping. "He was working a big job. At least that is what he said. He was telling me he had some valuable information on a holotransmitter. And then boom! She shot him. It must have been some good dirt." the guy chuckled. "What's her name? Hope it's not who I think it is." the second guy said. "He was working with Aurra Sing. She's bad news." the first guy replied. "Ah, that's her all right. She's the boss' ex. There's always trouble when she shows up." the second guy quipped. "Yeah that's the one." he confirmed.

Revan sensed it too late and the first guy, a Nautolan grabbed Ahsoka and held her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. _'Shit! I can't do anything without putting her in danger. I'll have to wait for an opening.'_ Revan gritted his teeth in frustration as the second one, a Weequay questioned her, "Find something interesting kid?" he asked sarcastically. Instead of answering she elbowed the Nautolan in the gut and escaped his grasp when he let go before pushing him into his partner. Revan quickly stepped protectively in front of Ahsoka as the Nautolan recovered fast and turned around to face them with knives in his hands.

"Hey, whats this? What are reaching for?" he demanded as they had their hands underneath the ponchos, ready to grab their sabers. The Weequay and some other patrons immediately aimed their blasters at the two padawans. A lightsaber being activated was heard and they all turned to look a Plo with his saber ready. "Stand down." he ordered the patrons. "You can't take us all, Jedi." the Nautolan declared arrogantly and waving his knives threateningly. The padawans and Master formed a small circle to keep their attention on the patrons. "Would you like to try and prove your theory?" he asked the patrons as the two padawans ignited their blades. The three started to back up slowly towards the exit. "Hey nobody's shootin' up my place today!" the bar owner snapped. "He's right. Drinks on the house." she said, tossing some money at them.

The patrons turned their attention to the money on the ground and the Jedi quickly exited the bar. "Not very subtle." Plo pointed out as they sheathed their sabers. "Well, I was being subtle." she defended as they made their way back to the taxi. "Interesting result." he quipped humorously. "But Master, you were right. We heard about a murder. A murder Aurra Sing recently committed." she explained. Plo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where?" he asked. "Florrum." she replied. "Well done, little 'Soka." he complimented before they stepped onto the speeder. "We're off to Florrum." he said, starting the taxi up.

An hour later they exited hyperspace in a T-6 shutle above Florrum before landing in front of a pirate outpost. Upon exiting the shuttle they were greeted by Hondo Ohnaka as he walked up to them. "Hello, hello and welcome to Florrum." he greeted before gesturing them to follow. "I should assume you are walking us into a trap." Plo said. "Yes you should. They're waiting inside the bar. I have no idea what she has planned for you." the pirate leader explained. "And the reason your telling us is?" Plo asked. "So you know that I am not involved in this." he replied. "Hmm. Perhaps your not as bad as I thought, Hondo." Revan said smiling. "Now that. That warms my heart." the gang lord said smirking.

"Remember: Patience." Plo reminded the padawans gently. They nodded and waited a few seconds before sneaking in and hiding behind a corner with Aurra's back facing them. "Bad move, Jedi. This will cost you." she warned as a gun was cocked. "I wanted, Windu. What are you doing here?" Boba demanded. "We can do this the difficult way or the simple way. The choice is yours." Plo offered. "Bossk, can you hear me?" she asked over her com. "Execute the hostages if I give the word." she said to him. "Unwise. You have already lost and you don't even know it." Plo said. "I am prepared to kill you, the hostages, whatever it takes to get what Boba wants!" she snarled. "Sounds more like what _you_ want." Plo mused.

Ahsoka ignited her saber and quickly cut Aurra's antenna off before grabbing her and holding the saber close to her neck. Boba moved the gun closer to Plo's head. "Don't!" Ahsoka warned. Revan decided to remain hidden until things went south or Plo managed to talk them down. "Let her go!" the young clone demanded. "No chance." Ahsoka shot back. "She won't do it, Boba. She's not like you." Aurra said. "She's right. I'm not a murderer." Ahsoka agreed. "I'm not a murderer! But I want justice!" the kid snapped. "We are justice." Plo said calmly.

"Don't listen to him." Aurra warned. "No one will be harmed if you come quietly." the older Jedi assured. Boba seemed to be considering it. "I can't let you die." he said to Aurra with a remorseful look. "You won't have too." Aurra said. "Aurra!" he exclaimed and shot at Ahsoka. Revan jumped out and deflected it in time. Aurra quickly punched him in the face, causing him to spin before elbowing Ahsoka in the chest, causing her to back up. Aurra stomped her heel to the ground, sending two spikes towards Plo who slammed the table, causing it to flip in time to catch the spikes before Force-pushing Boba back.

Sing took out dual blasters and started shooting at the two padawans, who managed to deflect the bolts. Plo used the Force to throw the table in between them. The table exploded into chunks from her blaster fire and Revan took this brief distraction to cut Aurra's blasters in half before pointing the tip of his saber at her neck. Sing raised her hands in surrender. "It's over. Surrender!" Plo ordered her, walking over to them. "Aurra, now!" Boba exclaimed, tossing a small round device at their feet. The Jedi looked at it before realizing what it was. "Bomb!" Ahsoka warned before the three jumped out of the way and Aurra ran.

The Jedi landed on the ground in a mild daze. "Boba, hurry!" Sing urged as she started running to the exit. The young clone started to run just as Plo picked his saber up before using the Force to pull the kid towards him. "Aurra, help! Help me!" he pleaded as the older Jedi gripped him by the shoulders. Sing stopped at the door and turned to look at him. She turned her attention to Revan and Ahsoka as he helped her up. They started chasing her when she took off. "Don't leave me! No!" he begged as she ran out the door, the two padawans right behind her.

They exited the structure in time to see her taking off on a speeder bike. Revan hopped on another and started it up as Ahsoka sat behind him before they took off and started chasing the bounty hunter through the canyons. They soon ended up in a narrow canyon as Revan started catching up to her. Ahsoka activated her blade as he managed to get beside Sing. The bounty hunter bashed into them, forcing the bike to lose some speed and fall back before the padawan could take a slash. " _Padawans, she is trying to lead you away from the hostages. Go to coordinates 1-5-7-9._ " Plo informed them over Ahsoka's com.

Revan quickly took a left as Aurra kept going forward. A few seconds later they reached an open area with the bounty hunter, Bossk about to execute Kilian and the clone. Using the speeders' guns, he managed to get Bossk away from them in time. The Jedi jumped off the bike and let it zoom off to the side and as soon as they landed Ahsoka cut the binders off them. After pulling his gag off his mouth, Kilian grabbed Bossk's rifle and aimed it at the prone bounty hunter who was about to stand back up. "Don't move." he ordered the Trandoshan.

Upon hearing a noise, they looked up to see Aurra zoom off the cliff and ditch the speeder. Causing it to crash into the other one and making both explode knocking the Jedi, admiral and clone onto the ground. They looked up in time just to see Sing running up her ships ramp and into it. The padawans quickly got up and managed to jump onto the wing as it started taking off. Unfortunately the ship started to shift forward. Revan managed to plant his feet into parts of the wing that stuck out, Ahsoka however wasn't so lucky. She cried out in surprise as she lost her footing, luckily she managed to get a good grip on the corner of the bottom of the wing. Revan was having a difficult time at reaching her from where he was. He slowly placed the top of his boot onto one of the parts sticking out and was now able to grab her hand. He pulled her back up as the wing shifted, allowing them to stand properly again.

Ahsoka reignited her blade and sliced the part where the wing connected with the ship, causing it to fall to the ground. The ship started to lean towards the right now that its left wing was gone, the two Jedi jumped onto the top of the glass where the cockpit was and stabbed their sabers through it as Sing tried blasting them. They removed their sabers from the glass and started deflecting her bolts. Revan backflipped off first and landed on the ground before Ahsoka backflipped off as the glass shattered. He quickly caught her bridal style in his arms. "My hero." she teased with a smirk. Revan rolled his eyes while smirking back before setting her on the ground, they looked up to see the ship start descending to the ground before crashing and exploding not to far away.

A few hours later they were back on Coruscant, with Boba and Bossk in binders. Eight clones helped escort them as they met up with Anakin and Mace waiting for them. As soon as they stopped, Mace walked up to Boba and kneeled in front of him. "I see now i've done terrible things." the young clone admitted. "But you started it when you murdered my father! I'll never forgive you." he swore before Windu stood back up. "Well, you're going to have to." the Master replied before looking at the clones. "Take him away." he said as Plo placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and led him away while the others looked on. Revan wrapped an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. "Think he'll do okay?" she asked him quietly. "Yeah. I think he'll have an interesting life." her friend replied before smiling. _'Good luck, kid.'_

 **Episode II is now done. I admit the ending I wrote was not what I originally planned, but I suppose it works. And now I can start writing Episode III, which as you know includes the Mortis arc. Something I can't wait to write. Anyways I should have the first chapter of Episode III up soon.**


End file.
